


清泉 | The spring

by dxx923



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxx923/pseuds/dxx923
Summary: This is a story of sylvgrid in Azure Moon Route.From childhood friends to lovers, it takes a long time for them...希尔英谷青狮线同人。从都为纹章血脉所困的青梅竹马到能够彼此扶持的恋人，他们花费了很长的岁月……
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, 希尔凡/英谷莉特
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

1、

被推到井底的时候，希尔凡在想。

至少这是没有水的枯井。

2、

今天发生了一件奇事。传遍了戈迪耶边境伯爵府邸。

听到英谷莉特和迈克朗发生冲突的时候，希尔凡还躺在自己的卧室里，身上裹着绷带，发着烧。他想自己或许是听错了，毕竟如果英谷莉特来，按照她的个性，该狠狠责骂一顿的也该是“失足落井”的自己，而不是“与此无关”的兄长。但是片刻后英谷莉特却承认了那个事实。

“我的确用没开刃的剑指着他的胸口。……够不到脖子。”英谷莉特气哼哼地说，显然，想象和迈克朗身高差距很大的她一本正经地用一把装饰用佩剑威胁对方的样子，还是有点可爱的，但希尔凡这回可笑不出来。

“为什么？”他能感觉到自己的声音充满了真正的困惑，他显然不认为英谷莉特知道了任何事情，她应该是最好骗的那个。

“正要说呢！”英谷莉特显然更加恼怒了，“我都不知道怎么惹了他。被他那样说！我拜见了边境伯爵大人后，正打算到你这里来，结果穿过花园，刚好碰到了你的哥哥。我正想要和他见个礼，就听见他骂了我一句。”

“骂你什么？”希尔凡这回更讶然了。虽然因为种种原因，兄长对自己的态度十分恶劣，但对待客人，他总还是能保持体面。父母大约不知道他私下的样子，更不要提朋友们。

“拥有纹章的大小姐，装什么假好心。”英谷莉特一字一顿地说。

“………………”

希尔凡没能立刻找到什么回话。他觉得兄长可能也是一样。

好吧，他只是有点伤心，因为他的又一次善意的帮忙遮掩，仍然被解读为了虚伪。虽然大概能知道结果还是会这样，但听到兄长亲口这么说，仍然并不太好受。

而兄长……大概只是没勇气推脱说，自己骂的其实是卡隆纹章的拥有者卡善德拉小姐。

“很过分吧？的确，我来看你，有一半的目的是想逃掉父亲强塞给我的淑女课程。但是另一半可是真的担心你哦。说真的，我在你出事之前，还以为只有傻瓜才会自己掉到井里……奶奶总说往井里看的孩子会被井中的恶魔缠上，所以绝对不可以和井水对上视线！”

“……你奶奶说得对。”希尔凡赞同了那位德高望重的老妇人的警告孩童之法，“你看，我就是个负面典型。现在也正在被井中的恶魔缠着呢。”

“就算你这么说我也不会转告奶奶的。死了心吧。”英谷莉特说，显然她误解到另一个含义上去了，片刻后，她又说，“总之，我一个气头上来，就拿剑指着你哥哥，要他道歉了。……好吧，我得承认是有点冲动。他毕竟是你的哥哥。”

“那么……兄长大人怎么说？”

“他向我道歉了。说自己只是一时顺口，保证再也不说类似的话。”英谷莉特摊开手，“看在你的面子上，我原谅了。……你觉得不妥当的话……好吧，就算你觉得不妥当，我也不会再向你哥哥说抱歉的。虽然我不该拿着剑指着他，但是他也不该那么说我，对不对？”

英谷莉特等着希尔凡回答是或者否，但是片刻后，却反而听见希尔凡的轻笑声。

“笑什么？”

“不。怎么说……”希尔凡摇了摇头，“唔，就只是，我挺喜欢你这个样子的。”

“但是我不喜欢你这个样子。”英谷莉特嘟起嘴，“请不要笑我。”

“并不是在笑你，真的。”希尔凡止住了笑，像是赔罪般地拉了拉自己的脸，然后说，“我只是在想，如果我是你这样一本正经的性格的话，事情会变成什么样呢……”

“那你就不会掉到井里。也不会让人担心。”英谷莉特托着腮，仿佛认真地在想希尔凡这句话的答案，片刻后，她又说道，“……不过，我以前没有觉得你哥哥是个爱讲坏话的人。当然，我也没怎么见过他就是了……那个，他没有骂过你什么吧？”

“……骂我什么？”希尔凡笑着问。

“比方说，说你是有纹章的大少爷……之类的？”英谷莉特问。

希尔凡的目光扫到了得看向床边的豪华挂毯，上面用亮眼的金线与昂贵的丝绸，绣着戈迪耶纹章为主体的家徽。那是他有印象以来，就挂在自己床头的东西。就像是拥有它，无论什么事都能被表面的光鲜一盖而过般。

“没有哦。……我保证。”

英谷莉特瞪圆了眼睛片刻。接着，她从希尔凡的神色中判定他说的是真话，所以就再也没有追究下去这件事了。

3、

看到魔兽倒地，从它的身下出现了兄长的尸首与破裂之枪时，希尔凡在想。

纹章果然会吞噬每个沾染上它的人。

4、

今天发生了一件奇事。传遍了大修道院。

不过奇事的当事人在此刻还没有自觉。虽然其中之一的确觉得有点古怪：刚吃完晚饭，不早不晚的，是谁来宿舍敲门找自己呢？来确认自己没有和女生晚上出去玩的殿下？寻找训练对象已经到走火入魔的菲力克斯？希尔凡打开门，门外的人倒也不是没想过——是英谷莉特。

他在脑海里搜寻自己最近是否有做过什么惹恼这位预备女骑士的事情，或者是调戏哪个女生过火导致她们去找这位正直的女士评理。在希尔凡还没有想到原因的时候，英谷莉特已经如入无人之地般地走进来，希尔凡注意到她背着卢恩，这让他突然想到了原因。

只是穿着棉质的家居长裙的英谷莉特毫不见外地坐在希尔凡的椅子上，显然并不认为自己以这身近似睡衣的打扮走入自己青梅竹马的卧房有什么不妥：“我还记得你那天说的。”

果然。

迈克朗死后，在一系列事件下，破裂之枪来到了希尔凡手中。希尔凡有阵子总是无法避免自己看向那沾满了鲜血的武器。这点被英谷莉特注意到了，问他为什么一直在看，他随口编了个理由。

“但是，”英谷莉特将包着卢恩的布解开，“我试了很久，都没有看到哪里有移动呢。……遗产武器会时不时蠕动……真的吗？”

“你一拿到就这么着急确认这件事？”希尔凡摊了摊手，笑着问，“看起来，那个同盟新贵的求婚也不是完全的坏事嘛，至少让你拿到了把好武器。”

“——对武器性能的确认也是战斗准备的重要一环。”英谷莉特说，“……而且，不要拿那件事开玩笑。和你不同，我一直都是很认真的。”

“哈，认真的想要接受婚约？”

“……”英谷莉特没有说话，她抿起唇，只是用手抚摸着卢恩。

希尔凡不太擅长应付她的沉默。片刻后，他只好先摊了摊手，然后他将破裂之枪从储物柜里拿了出来，解开了上面的布头。就在布落在地上，破裂之枪犹如肋骨般的枪身展露出来，那种尖锐再次提醒着希尔凡它曾经挂满了作为魔兽的兄长的汁液时候的事情，它似乎随着那种浑浊的空气再次颤动起来，然而定睛一看，又似乎没有。

英谷莉特突然站了起来。

“我要成为骑士，像古廉一样。我这么决定了。不论父亲说什么。”她这么说，目光坚定，然后拿着卢恩摆起了架势，“所以——来吧！我们对打看看。”

她还是和以前一样。或者，完全相反。

在希尔凡看来，以前的她是个幸运的人。可以用自己的纹章，不损害任何人、不与兄弟们争夺爵位地为家族带来荣光，为领地带来福祉。而条件是与另一位出色的人共度一生。而对方也想要她保持自己的天性。她不亏欠任何人、不被任何人嫉妒、也并未牺牲自我。所以她理所应当地能挺直胸膛前行。

但现在……她已经失去了那份上天的礼物。

……能鼓起勇气逃离命运的人，也是耀眼的。

希尔凡说道：“不不，请稍安勿躁。被你这么拿枪指着我压力很大。首先，试试看放在地上观察一阵吧。——如果我知道怎么才会动，就没必要老是盯着它看了。”

说着，他将破裂之枪放在了地面，离开了他的手掌，纹章石立刻灰暗起来。又仿佛有一刻，看到了颤动，但那又仿佛是微风吹动了枪的侧枝一般。而英谷莉特犹豫了片刻后，也将卢恩放在旁边。两人的手碰在了一起。

意外的，英谷莉特的手很冰冷。在触碰的刹那，就像是触电般地收回。然后一阵带着不满的尖锐视线就刺过来。

希尔凡站起身，来到储物柜前。

“虽然加尔古-玛库是南方，四季如春，但是夜里还是有点冷吧？正好~之前有给玛蕊小姐买了件礼物，不过因为你的缘故约会取消了，你就负起责任穿上吧？”他将一件棕色的短风衣扔给了英谷莉特。

“看起来我还真是责任重大，应该视察下你还有什么可疑的女性物品。”英谷莉特嘟囔着，接过衣服，她在说到一半时，突然停顿了下，摸着那件外套，沉默片刻，有点犹疑地说，“……那个……希尔凡……”

“……？”

“那一次的……战场上……那个称呼……”

“唔？”

英谷莉特把衣服一下子披上。没再说下去，反而是一下子正坐下来。像是要将卢恩盯出一个洞一样，认真地看着地面：“算了。你也坐下。”

“好吧，遵女士的要求。”希尔凡也没有追问，坐在英谷莉特的对面，“虽然我们两人的遗产的样式差异很大……”

“但是这样才更应该求证呢。”

就在他们大眼瞪小眼（严格地说是瞪遗产）的时候，一阵传言已经在学院里传开了。

起因是一路小跑冲进饭堂的雅妮特，她向着正坐在食堂吃饭后甜点的梅尔塞德斯说：“不好啦！梅戚！这回希尔凡是死定啦！”

“雅妮？”梅尔塞德斯一脸意外，“你不是去英谷莉特的房间去取笔记本吗？”

事有凑巧。雅妮特最近在教英谷莉特化妆的技巧，时不时会去英谷莉特的房间。今天下午，她不慎将自己的魔道课笔记本忘在了对方的寝室，吃完正要拿出来与梅尔塞德斯一起讨论魔道理论时才想起来，风风火火地前去取。

“是呢，是呢。结果啊，我刚上楼，就看到英谷莉特一脸严肃地拿着长枪往走廊深处走，然后敲了希尔凡房间的门——”雅妮特说道，“梅戚，我有听说，希尔凡最近和三四个女生打得火热，其中一位玛蕊女士，就是前两天在上课的时候直接找上门来的……那时候英谷莉特让玛蕊小姐离开后，就什么都没对希尔凡说，是不是打算留到今天收拾他呀？还是，又发生了什么事？”

“啊啦。”梅尔塞德斯笑了笑，“希尔凡又在到处和人求婚了吧？那个人真的是……也难怪小英谷莉特看不下去。”

“梅戚，你还能笑得这么镇定，说不定希尔凡已经被打得送进医疗室了呢。”

“嗯……”梅尔塞德斯歪了歪头，“雅妮很担心？”

“倒也不是。不过，上次战斗里，他不是特地把攻击机会让给我吗？……还说了些有的没的……总觉得看着他重伤不去管，有点不仁义啦。”雅妮特道。

“谁重伤？”突然，一个声音插了话。接着，一个粉色的身影窜了出来，双目发光，“有什么有趣的，和我也说说看呀。”

“啊，希尔妲。”雅妮特吃了一惊，然后转过身，“还有库罗德！”

“呵呵，晚上好。”库罗德潇洒地摇晃着手，表示问好，“看起来两位遇到了点小麻烦？”

在听完雅妮特的叙述后，库罗德一下子笑了起来：“哈，我一直很佩服敢于无数次挑战那位女骑士忍耐度的人。她真的是位挺难应付的女士哦？……说真的，这和他下棋时的风格相差的很远……不……每次都以同样的子数败北也是厉害的另一种表现吧。”

雅妮特想起来库罗德和希尔凡都是桌上游戏的爱好者，据说两人经常来一盘，虽然据说希尔凡总是一付吊儿郎当的样子而完败，但是库罗德却还是很喜欢和他下棋。希尔凡似乎也并不厌倦。

“既然你们是棋友，”雅妮特晃了晃双拳，略有激动说，“你也帮忙想想办法救下他嘛。”

“我？”库罗德有一刻略微吃惊，接着又露出了好笑的表情，然后他用大拇指向着身后指过去，“嘿，如果要我出主意的话，不如找他们？”

那是正要从餐厅出去的是帝弥托利和菲力克斯。他们俩看起来刚刚被老师请吃了一顿饭，但两人明明是从同个餐桌上站起来的，却硬是走出了“我和你不熟”的架势——或者说是菲力克斯单方面摆出一副比平时更加不耐烦的脸。

“啊啦，”梅尔塞德斯笑道，“是个好主意呢。”但雅妮特却反而露出了犹豫的神色，不过在这个空档，唯恐天下不乱的库罗德已经高声喊出了二人的名字。帝弥托利和菲力克斯方才还踏着不同节奏的步伐，此刻却齐齐回了头，带着困惑之色。

\---

在希尔凡的房间中，已经度过了不短的时间：月亮都快要从深邃的夜色里钻到窗户中了。

英谷莉特终于耐不住性子将卢恩握在手里：“虽然有几次觉得自己看到了什么，但是……又好像没有。要不要还是使用下看看……呐，你站得远一点！”

希尔凡摊了摊手，站起身，甚至还玩笑性地小小俯身。

英谷莉特对他这幅样子撇了撇嘴，然后试着向前挥舞。

卢恩在空中划出了一道弯月般的痕迹。

就像是在应和这划破空气的利刃般，响起了碰的一声。

英谷莉特一愣。她转过头：

是门被猛地打开了——为了让气氛宽松些，希尔凡从英谷莉特进来后就没有锁上门——故而，木制的门板“轰隆”地一声装在墙壁上，几乎将墙壁都撞得颤动。而推门的人不用说，正是青狮学级远近闻名的大力王子。在他身后则跟着抱着手的菲力克斯，一脸惊讶的雅妮特，带着往日微笑的梅尔塞德斯。看起来，他们自己也没想到门一推就开，其中神色最茫然的就是王子本人。

英谷莉特的枪停在了半空中。她的动作僵住，不由得叫出：“殿下……”

从开门的人的方向，就好像她正用卢恩指着希尔凡的脖子一样。这显然“证实”了雅妮特的说法。

“等等，都先停手。”帝弥托利的神色有些焦急，但还是维持了他一惯的柔和音色。他一边说着，一边走入，和雅妮特一起将尚且不知是发生了什么的英谷莉特半推出了房门。

“殿下……发生了什么……”英谷莉特一边跟着走到走廊的尽头，一边回过头，疑惑地问。

“英谷莉特，我不是说你这么做不对……”帝弥托利斟酌了下词语，用温和的口气劝道，就如他平时对希尔凡的劝诫那样，“只是，在房间里就使用遗产，未免太危险了一点……就算有再大的问题，也应该注意安全……你们都穿着常服，万一受伤了的话，贾拉提雅伯爵和边境伯爵都会伤心的。”

英谷莉特安静听着，脸色先发白，然后又有些羞愧地红了：“殿下……您说得对。我是太鲁莽了！……我立刻就去换一身盔甲。我们俩应该去训练场才对。”

说着，英谷莉特鞠了一躬，匆匆忙忙地跑向自己的房间。

“训练场……”雅妮特捂住了嘴，“难不成是要决斗？！”

帝弥托利困扰地摇了摇头，用手扶住了额头：“真是……没想到反而把事态弄大了。英谷莉特平时可没有这么冲动，这次——”

在希尔凡的房间内部，有人几乎是接着帝弥托利的话语继续了下去：“这次你是彻底惹怒了她吧。”菲力克斯在结束掉这个句子时，哼了一声。显然，他的语气比起帝弥托利的要尖锐得多。

“你在说什么啊？”希尔凡笑着道，“我看是你们都误会——”

“不是误会哦。”梅尔塞德斯举起手放在嘴边，轻笑道，“其实呢……我已经知道为什么英谷莉特这次对你这么生气了。”

“为什么……？”希尔凡有点迟疑。

“啊啦，之前不是雅妮特在教英谷莉特化妆吗？因为舞会快到了，所以前两天我们试了试舞会的装扮，那个啊，穿好礼裙后，我和英谷莉特一起在宿舍的门口走了走，本来是想去大厅看下灯光下的感觉……然后呢，突然被人从后面搭讪了哦。”梅尔塞德斯轻轻一笑，“是用着非常轻浮的话语哦。叫着美人，什么的。”

希尔凡先是一愣，然后声线多少低了下去：“……等等……那天……”

“本来我以为英谷莉特会很生气的。反手把你收拾一顿都可能。还在想好不容易弄好的装扮就这样被毁掉，有点可惜呢~”梅尔塞德斯摇了摇头，“但是，那时候她却拉住我的手快步走开了。明明本人却咬着牙有点不爽的样子。我很意外呢。我想，那时候她是因为节俭而不想破坏礼服，现在找机会来好好修理你吧。”

“……”

虽然希尔凡本人早就对那个夜晚的搭讪没什么印象了——事实上，那大体是他的无心一试，所以早就被扫在了记忆的尘埃。他并不会对没有转头的美女抱有多余的兴趣：有许多的女性在没有转过身前仿佛是高岭之花，等到转过身、确认了身份又谄媚起来。黑夜中承载了太多那样的身影。

“已经忘了吗？”梅尔塞德斯看穿了希尔凡的沉默，“你还是对每个女孩都不认真地搭讪呢。”

“哈哈，梅尔塞德斯，别说啦。”希尔凡摊开手，打断了这个他不愿意深谈的话题，“至少，我不认为今天——”

“希尔凡，你的盔甲有整备过吗？”帝弥托利的声音传来，接着他走进来。

在听着随后进来的雅妮特解释了英谷莉特的去向与“决斗”的时候，希尔凡本人也不由得在内心考量是不是刚才的某一刻他真的出于一种他尚且未注意到的生命危险中。

但看起来这件事已经由不得他反对。他匆忙地拿起了破裂之枪，在众人的叽叽喳喳声中，和他们一起前往训练场。他因此忽略了两件事：一件是站在走廊尽头，目光中闪烁着“抓住了八卦的尾巴”的光芒的希尔妲与忍着笑的库罗德两个人的存在；另一件则是，由于这场景实在是太过荒谬，以至于他头一次没有在拿起那把枪的时候回忆起某个黑暗、血腥又冰冷的场面。

\---

“为、为什么大家都在？”从准备室出来的英谷莉特，看到训练场里满满当当的人，不由得一愣。就连平时不出门的贝尔都在，手里拿着一本笔记本，或许是她最近写的小说，低头念念叨叨着什么烧掉脑袋之类不吉利的话语，印堂发黑。贝尔转到青狮学级不久的时候，曾经有一次英谷莉特踢开了贝尔的房门才强行让她来训练场，不知这次是吹的什么风，居然主动过来了。

而在一边陪着贝尔的是多洛缇雅，她正和英谷莉特热情地打着招呼。

“前因后果我们都听希尔妲说啦！小谷莉特。”多洛缇雅说，“总之，是来应援你的。”

“应援我……？”

“毕竟——”多洛缇雅指着站在场边的各位，里面有许多英谷莉特熟悉的身影，譬如修理弓弦的雷欧妮，低着头不知在做什么祈祷的玛丽安奴，等等，“哎呀，看起来他招惹的人可真不少。虽然他也是个挺有趣的人，但是有时候也想看看他被制裁下吧？”

“……？”英谷莉特有些困惑，本想再问。但就在此时，青狮学院的男生们以及不知为何也在的库罗德从训练场的门口也走了进来。库罗德看到全副武装的英谷莉特点了点头，吹了个口哨。

“加油啊，女骑士。话说你们要用遗产武器打吗？虽然有点浪费，但我也想观察看看哦。”

“当然，如果不是那样就没有意义了。……只是我没想到对这件事感兴趣的人这么多？”

而跟在他们身后出现的则是希尔凡本人，看起来他已经整备齐全了，看向英谷莉特，又看向周围的情况，显然对聚集了这么多人感到惊讶。但他欲言又止，但最后还是没说什么地走到了训练场的中央。英谷莉特向着他点了点头，走过去。

“如果不是那样就没有意义——？”只留下库罗德拍了拍自己的脑袋，然后似乎想通了什么般，他悄悄的“噗”一笑，被希尔妲瞪了个白眼后，便只是耸了耸肩。

而此时，希尔凡和英谷莉特两人，已经站在了训练场的两端。两人都穿着轻制的盔甲，没有坐骑，手中拿着遗产武器。有一刹那，看着她犹如往常一丝不苟的目光，以及手中本是用来搏命的遗产武器，希尔凡甚至觉得这是和她站在战场的两端，只是周围一圈的女孩子们，让这件事变的啼笑皆非。

而英谷莉特，在走上场的那一刻，却看起来有点犹豫。

“怎么了？”

“在想之后修理的事情……”英谷莉特闭上眼，用略带无奈的语气说。

是在苦恼于修理遗产的高昂费用，还是想要怎么“修理”自己呢？

他想要从她的行动中看出她的真意，但是这一次不知为何，他似乎拿不定主意：她到底是如何思考自己追求了这么多的女生的行为的呢？很生气、厌烦、当做自己的责任想去纠正、或者其他？那些情绪，会激烈到打算用这种行为来表达吗？如果不是，又为什么其他人都那么认定？

接着，英谷莉特抬起头。希尔凡看向她的眼睛。那双眼睛，仍然像是清泉一样。

她并没有为那件事真的生气。看出这一点的时候，希尔凡感到自己心里同时划过了数种不同的情绪：也许是有点放松，却也不知道为何，有点寂寞。

“那么——开始吧。”英谷莉特正在这样说，“三、二、一！”

她一枪刺出，并不是很刁钻的路数，反而是骑士进攻时堂堂正正的样子。

这一枪并不难招架。但却还是让希尔凡稍微在心底吃了一惊，在卢恩的加成下，英谷莉特的力量显得强了很多，而这并不是她平时的强项。不过英谷莉特似乎也露出了同样有点讶异的表情——哦，的确，这个情况对自己也是一样的。英谷莉特在这一击后就向后跳开了。

——没有用训练武器，可不能太当真了。嘛，不过自己平时也吊儿郎当的，就按照那样来吧。

“认真点！”

立刻就被识破了。

“认真点，就没法被你修理了，不是么？”希尔凡开着玩笑道。

“我看你是真的欠揍了。”英谷莉特的眉头皱起。

她的下一枪果然凌厉了不少。但是并不含着真正的锋利感。两个人就这样半是认真、半是放水的打了片刻。希尔凡有时故意露出些破绽，往后退却，然后看着围观的人们的反应。他们的确喜欢自己败退的样子吧。做出不妥当的行为，被人们所厌恶，而不是表扬，这样就能最大程度的回避任何“嫉妒”。即使被看穿了拙劣的演技，那本身所带来的口诛笔伐，也能加深自己对自己的厌恶感……而那样的厌恶感的对面，就是快感本身。如果真的认真地说，甚至此刻希尔凡并非不享受这样的“修理”。真是新鲜的体验啊……

但是，唯独他的对手不是那样。英谷莉特……她任何时候，都用着那样清泉一样的眼睛看向自己。自己既不担忧被她看穿，也不担忧被她厌恶。她和“真正的自己”，总是保持不远又不近的距离，和她在一起很安心，因为……很轻松。

在这样想的时候，英谷莉特做出了一个有些不那么堂堂正正却又很有效的举动：她跳起，然后用飞燕般的速度攻击过来，用枪背击打了希尔凡的手臂，让沉浸在别的思绪中的他不由得放手了自重颇沉的破裂之枪。

这是古廉教她的吧。虽然希尔凡本人直接和古廉比试的时候不多，但是看过很多次他与别人的挑战。嘴上说着想成为骑士，但却绝对并不迂腐，他总是喜欢这样实用的小花招，并且也教过英谷莉特……大概吧。而现在，能够自如地使用着这些招数的英谷莉特，又像是将古廉的那份骑士的梦想继承了下来。

即使她从未被期待、甚至不被期待成为法嘉斯的盾牌也一样。

破裂之枪掉落地面。发出了清脆的声音。在少许旋转移动了片刻后，停了下来。

“在动了呢。”英谷莉特说。

“啊……的确。现在很明显了呢。”

英谷莉特也将武器放在地上。卢恩的形状更紧凑，但是平静下来之后，也能看到其中的缝隙，仿佛在微微的颤动，就像是关节在运动的样子般。

“刚才一战斗我就注意到了。但是也不确定是不是战斗时的移动导致的颤动。而且，仿佛是战斗激烈的时候蠕动会加快。……就像是武器也有生命，有求生的欲望一样。……虽然有点奇怪，不过这或许就是遗产武器厉害的地方吧？”英谷莉特看着卢恩，似乎有些敬畏地说，接着她笑了起来，伸了伸懒腰，“啊。终于搞定了……肚子都有点饿了，要不要吃点点心去？”

在英谷莉特抻了抻手的放松动作下，希尔凡耸了耸肩，而周围的绝大多数人才发现，这件事似乎和他们一开始预想的似乎不太一样——

不过它注定成为某个有无数版本流传的小道消息而几乎没有人知道真相的事件了。

就像是这聚集了日后那场大战的参战众人的学院生活一样，成为后世的谈资。人们畅想着敌对的王者与将军们，是如何在那场惨烈的战争前，共同享受着学生的美好生活——

5、

在看不到尽头的征战中，希尔凡有时在想。

至少他此生会有那么一两次感谢过自己拥有纹章，让他获得了保护自己想要守护的东西的力量。

6、

今年发生的种种奇事，一定会传遍世界各处吧。

对于英谷莉特来说，这并不是个糟糕的年份：五年的无望战争要结束了。殿下被找到了，老师也活了下来，大家再次齐聚于大修道院。虽然殿下有些古怪，但是在老师的劝导……与一些令人感伤的牺牲下，所有事情都走入了正轨。一切都会变得好起来……这样想着，怀抱希望，英谷莉特走在离加尔古-玛库不远处的小镇上。这里被帝国军肆虐过，如今已经是十室九空。

从角落里传来的脚步声，让英谷莉特立刻警觉起来。她感到自己的头发都要竖起来了，这是个新的习惯，五年前的她一定不曾有。

“英谷莉特？”尤里斯穿着黑色的披风，从街道某个不引人注目的角落走出来。英谷莉特放下了心。她听到过他作为“地下的统领”这样的名号。尤里斯微笑着点点头，问道：“你怎么在这里？”

“是想来看看这家餐馆……虽然已经关门了。”英谷莉特说，看着空旷的街道，五年前喜欢的烤肉铺已经不在了，“原来那位师傅……不知道他是不是逃到安全的地方去，所以有点担心。”

比起担心，那表情更像是吃不到好东西的失落。不过尤里斯并没有点破，只是笑着说道：“是呢。说到杰斯师傅，我倒是想起了一件事。……这两天，训练后有闲的话，告诉我一声？”

英谷莉特点了点头。而她等来的是一份精心烹饪的午餐，以牛排为主菜，味道非常好，尤其是在战乱年代，能有这样的机会实在不容易。

“五年前，杰斯师傅曾经把肉交给我，并希望能让你尝到。不过，当然，过了这么多年，原本的肉早就腐败了。 ”尤里斯说，“但是我既然答应了，就要负起责任来，找到了一块肉质相近的，试试看吧？”

那确实是和那位老师傅的作品有点类似……但又不太一样的口感。

“谢谢你。”英谷莉特一边吃，一边捧着脸，“真的很好吃。想不到你还会做菜。”

“哈哈……”

英谷莉特注意到了尤里斯有点奇怪的语气，从埋头苦吃中将脑袋抬了起来：“……怎么，一直盯着我看？”

“其实，上次在镇子上看到你吃串烧吃到脸鼓鼓的时候，我就在这么想了。”尤里斯面不改色地说道，“我还蛮喜欢你满脸幸福的吃相。杰斯师傅说的没错。”

英谷莉特一愣：“……那个，不懂你是在称赞还是讽刺我。”

“不，是在认真的称赞你。”尤里斯在认真二字上加重了语气，“我可是很喜欢你这种类型的女孩的。”

“……”英谷莉特沉默片刻后，轻轻笑了起来，“真是的。这种轻率的话可是会招人误会的，别老是挂在嘴边哦。”

“为什么这么肯定，”尤里斯将手轻轻扣在桌面上，“是，轻率？”

“那是——因为——”英谷莉特想要说什么，但是最终让那件事停在自己的嘴边。

“有猜到。”尤里斯将手拿开，用着开玩笑的口气——尽管他的样子总是让人算不清到底内心在想什么——继续说道，“有次我找老师有事，但我不便出现在地面上，所以刻意躲在餐厅的暗影里，等着她吃完饭。那次看到老师在请你和希尔凡吃饭。也有听到他在称赞你吃相不错。你们还说要一起美食旅行来着。那时候……看起来你挺开心的。”

“他就是随便说说，多管闲事而已。”英谷莉特说。

“有点奇怪哦。我说出这句话是招人误会，而希尔凡这么说就只是随口一说。”尤里斯轻笑起来，坐在了英谷莉特对面，看着她的眼睛说道。

“……不然呢？”英谷莉特耸了耸肩，“毕竟他大概会和任何一个与他一起吃饭的女性这么说。”

“但我敢保证绝大部分女性的吃相都没有你好。”尤里斯摊了摊手。

“呵呵呵……”英谷莉特笑了笑，“就算那样吧！但是……不。”

尤里斯挑了挑眉，但没有继续说什么。英谷莉特将剩下的肉再次津津有味地吃完，尽管这次她似乎没有一开始的红晕，仿佛是一边享受，一边在思考着什么。直到她吃完了，双手合在一起：“谢谢招待。”

“不谢。我也看到了好东西。……对了，正好告诉你一件事。”尤里斯顿了顿，“五年前你说的没错，你们家族遗失的一部分文书的确在阿比斯的地下图书室，战争时无事可做，偶尔去翻书，竟然真的看到。就在进门左手边，我已经用红色的签标记上了。你要拿走的话，只要得到教团……不，现在的话……大概你想要拿走就可以带走了。”

“……真的！”英谷莉特这回真的眼睛发亮，那和吃到好吃的食物的表情不一样。至少尤里斯这么认为。她点了点头：“谢谢，真的。”

那是一些残破的片段，英谷莉特坐在自己的卧室里，翻开那本原本藏在地下的书：那是一册达夫纳尔家系的信件集，在几次动荡中散佚。因为其中有许多重要的信息，祖父一辈还曾寻找过，据说是一位管家在动乱中逃离到加尔古-玛库，失去了行踪，才导致了遗失。本家有向当时的大司教询问，却没有在书库找到类似的书籍，现在想来，那位管家应该是逃到了阿比斯吧。

在这些书信中的一封，是由里刚公爵家嫡女写给达夫纳尔家曾经的次子、后来的家主的信。里面记载了达夫纳尔和贾拉提雅分家的一些秘辛，英谷莉特虽然多少猜到，但因为直系继承人是自己的长兄，她并未能够得到具体的确证，这毕竟是犹如家丑一般的事实。

她想起来在很年幼的时候，听到的那个称呼。她想起在后来的战场上，她亲耳听到了那位兄长用同样的称呼对并不是她的、另外一个人说着话，而被称呼的对象似乎并不意外也并无愠色。她在那一刻意识到的事情，即使过了这么多年，也仍然清晰。在她做决定前，所放不下心的事情……所希望传达过去的事情……果然还有一件。

她将那封信放在了笔记本的夹层里，珍惜地收藏着，然后倒在了枕头上。明天还有战斗呢。她的枕头被压着，散出了几片羽毛。

就像是战场上的英谷莉特的天马飞扬的羽毛般。

它的翅膀将将擦过了一根弓箭。有点险。英谷莉特回头看向用投枪攻击对方让敌人的弓箭在最后少许偏离了轨道的希尔凡。希尔凡也看向她，给了她一个笑容：“知道的，你可以自己躲开。”

至少他对耍帅还有点自知之明。英谷莉特毫不犹豫地调转马头，冲向希尔凡的方向——然后用枪挑下了一个正试图偷袭他的敌人。她听见了希尔凡在她这么做是轻轻吹了个口哨，他并不是一无所觉，但这么不认真地战斗的确也算是他的风格。

英谷莉特几乎没有见过他对某件事无比认真的时候。任何一件。即使是他最喜欢的追求各式各样的女生也一样，就是因为他根本无所谓，所以才让人生气，如果他是认真地喜欢着许多不同的人、亦或是某个人、亦或某件事的话，也许自己就不会总是无法放下了吧。

“多谢了。”希尔凡说。

“什么？”英谷莉特在天上，看着老师的方向，以便随时根据指挥调整方位。这个地方的敌人几乎都压制住了。

“在战场上不要离开我身边。”希尔凡说，“这回你的确在满足我的愿望，不是吗？”

那是因为老师的战术安排——算了，英谷莉特没打算反驳他轻佻的话语。和他认真的话，就会陷入他的陷阱里了，这点英谷莉特非常清楚、非常清楚。不可否认，他是个有魅力的人，至少是在语言上……

她飞到了更高的位置，在战斗结束前，任由风吹着自己的脸颊——

第二天，英谷莉特去街上采购物资时，特意画了点妆，因为是重要的事情，果然还是打扮下比较好。接着，从因为战争接近尾声而重新出现在加尔古玛库的杂货商手上买下了一些香柠檬茶。然后在希尔凡经常会路过的地方等着他。

“啊，哦，”希尔凡见到她站在那里，显然有点意外，“今天又要去训练吗？”

“不是，今天是去城里采购了。”英谷莉特将手上的袋子递给他看，“怎么了吗？”

“哎、没什么啊~你还是这么认真啊，老样子完全没变呢~”

“……呵呵，我不是一直以来都没有变吗？”

今天的希尔凡意外的古怪，虽然英谷莉特觉得自己也有点。在说了一些不着四五的话语后，希尔凡突然问道：“那个……你是不是有意中人了？看到……你最近经常在化妆。讲真的，明明是英谷莉特，竟然还挺美的……”

“最后一句是多余的吧！”英谷莉特佯装愤怒的举起手，又笑了笑，“没想到，我只不过是化了点妆，那个希尔凡竟然如此慌张呢。”

“并没有——我只是……有点在意原因。”

“……你认为是为什么呢？”英谷莉特反问道。

希尔凡仿佛是真的认真思索了片刻，才有点断断续续地说道：“……果然是因为有喜欢的男人了吧……？按照你过去的喜好……难道是菲力克斯？你上次为了救他可是犯险了哦。不对……殿下也很可能吧。唔……不，最近亚修找你借书了很多次吧。这么说尤里斯也很可疑，他除了招惹贝尔娜提塔之外对你也出手过吧？……等等，说来你最近也对杜笃改观了不少的样子——”

“这么关心我还真是谢-谢-了-啊。”英谷莉特哼了一声，“很遗憾都不对。”

“那——难不成——是因为我？”

“我要揍你了哦。”英谷莉特再次举拳。

“等等，等等。美人动用暴力的话会让美丽失色的哦？”希尔凡退了一步，然后就像是愣住了一样，“啊……啊，那句美人不是花言巧语哦。我——”

英谷莉特抬起头，用自己的双眼看向希尔凡。这个举动似乎让希尔凡招架不住了般，他退了半步，然后直接跑走了。

“……”英谷莉特的双手握紧了手上的袋子，她有点脸红，像是回忆着希尔凡的话语，“美人吗……”她的脚步顿了顿，然后迈开了步伐。

希尔凡实际上并没有走太远，他看到英谷莉特追过来也没有太吃惊，仿佛是在调整自己的语气，他看向英谷莉特，但就在他想要说什么时，英谷莉特却先提起了袋子：“一起去喝杯茶吧？正好买了香柠檬茶。”

最后是希尔凡泡的茶，在他的自告奋勇之下。他显然是那种想要把事情做好就能做好的类型，所以这杯茶透出的清香甘醇令人回味。

“如果你所有事都像是泡这杯茶一样认真就好了。”

“别这么说嘛，”希尔凡笑着给自己也倒了一杯，“我对于任何事~都是很认真的~至少在做的时候。”

“……唉。”英谷莉特轻轻叹了口气，她再次喝了一口茶，感觉身体暖洋洋的。

“发生了什么吗？很少见你主动请我办茶会。”希尔凡问道。

“马上就要攻打帝都了吧？战争就要结束了。我在想，以后的日子的事情……”英谷莉特顿了顿，“不，应该说，是我已经做了决定。”

“所以你……”希尔凡显然是想要问什么，但是最后没有问出口，他有点生硬地换了一个问题，笑着道，“所以这是需要我听一下你的决定吗？”

“不是说好了要永远做好朋友吗？我希望你能听一听……我……”英谷莉特将茶杯缓缓举起，让茶水的热气触碰着她的嘴唇，她的双目也看向了茶面，半晌后，突然说道，“说来，你知道达夫纳尔家为什么要分家吗？”

这个问题似乎有些跳跃，但希尔凡还是状做认真考虑了下般地将手握拳放在面颊一侧支撑。

“不。我想我的历史课似乎不包括背诵你们家的历史——而且如果我没记错，那也是你们家试图保密的东西？”

“啊，是的。连我这个嫡女都不完全知道真相。但是……后来我偶然知道了一些内情，又看到了一封记载此事的旧信，才了解了全貌。其实，在达夫纳尔分家的那一代，有一对兄弟，哥哥拥有大纹章，而弟弟拥有小纹章——你猜猜后来怎样了？”

希尔凡沉默了片刻，接着用略微低沉的声音，快速地道：“那真是个幸运的长兄呢。所以呢，弟弟因此不满吗？生活在长兄的阴影下，所以……嫉妒到要彼此分离了？”

“恰恰相反哦。虽然拥有大纹章，又是长子，但却是兄长在嫉妒弟弟。”英谷莉特摇了摇头，“弟弟是个善良、有原则的人，又性格开朗，有许多朋友，甚至是原本打算和兄长结婚的未婚妻都和弟弟关系很好。弟弟是如此的受欢迎，让长兄疑神疑鬼。最终，心胸狭隘的长兄做了许多陷害弟弟的事情。还好弟弟聪慧，长兄没有得逞，不过弟弟也没有告发长兄。后来，次数多了，一位忠心的管家与达夫纳尔的家主陈情，说这样下去恐怕会失去唯一合适继承的人，家主震怒，并直接下令让弟弟继承爵位，而兄长的未婚妻甚至给弟弟写了封情书一样的信……你猜猜，后来发生了什么？”

希尔凡沉默了一阵子，才说道：“……兄长离开了家？”

“兄长偷走了遗产。”

“………”

“是的。那位长兄趁着本家对他还没有太过防范，偷走卢恩逃跑了，背叛了同盟国，来到了王国。……王国对同盟的独立本就不满，于是他靠着背叛获得了爵位……他也就是我的祖先。所以，祖先大人将贾拉提雅治理的如此贫瘠，也是没办法的吧……”英谷莉特看向希尔凡，“这就是结局，就算拥有大纹章，这就是那位兄长的结局。看起来，与有没有纹章一点关系都没有。他最终还是会成为背弃亲人的人。”

“……与有没有纹章一点关系没有……么……”

“至少那对兄弟的父亲不会一定以纹章来选择继承人吧。说实在的，那个故事让我想到了自己。虽然父亲大人总是在说要对先祖的血脉负责，但是其实，我的祖先真的拘泥于纹章的血脉吗？……我有时在想，最初的祖先们，一定是想让纹章帮助自己更好地掌握命运，而不是用纹章束缚自己的命运的，因此才想要拥有纹章的……我不论做什么选择，祖先们都不会怪罪我的。”英谷莉特顿了顿，“我……是这么认为的。”

“……很美丽的答案。”

充满理想主义的答案。与祖先能够获取充足的力量与深厚的血脉不同，在血脉变稀薄的同时，所要守护的东西只会变得越发沉重。

“所以，我决定了。我打算在战后成为殿下的骑士，是去王宫亲自侍奉左右的那种。并且，我还想要成立天马骑士团，让贾拉提雅的天马技术能够在法嘉斯流传开来，更好地提升军力。为此，我不打算听父亲的话，不打算嫁给任何人。我不要让我的婚姻成为被利用束缚我的东西。”英谷莉特看着希尔凡的双眼，然后轻轻笑了起来，“虽然我总是在说你和菲力克斯，但是，从今以后，我已经没有资格说教你们了？我……做了非常叛逆的选择。”

希尔凡也看着英谷莉特的双眼，片刻后，他闭上了眼，再次睁开时，和平常的嬉笑样子没什么区别：“那，让我祝福你？请你吃一顿烤肉如何？”

“谢谢你。”英谷莉特说，“能得到你的认可就太好了。真的。那么，希尔凡也是，以后想要做什么，请告诉我吧。”

“哈哈，我说了，可能会让你更生气吧？打个比方，追求更多的女生？”

英谷莉特抬起头来，双眼中的气势十足。这一向是她令人畏惧的武器之一。其余的还有正义感、一根筋的性格以及武艺。

希尔凡笑了起来：“好啦，你明明是最感同身受的嘛。我如果向世界宣布单身，父亲大人会把我吊起来揍吧？在这一点上，你的父亲也不遑多让。只是你至少有好几个哥哥。如果……”

希尔凡没有说下去。

“……好吧。的确现在的我没什么指责你的资格。”英谷莉特这次，点点头，“但是，我只是……希望你就算离开我的说教，也能做好自己的事情而已。”

“那么失望的时候请也不要太伤心~”希尔凡摊了摊手。

“……的确，我也从来没有期待你成为一个标准意义上的好伯爵啦。”

希尔凡没有接话。这个有点严肃的话题的就此结束。两人换了轻松的茶会内容。直到茶已经彻底冷掉，两人收拾着离开时。希尔凡突然说道：“但是，对于现在的我而言……我并不想要从命运中逃走。”

“……为什么呢。”

“以前一直在逃跑，是个让人担心的家伙，对吧。”希尔凡就像是开玩笑般地拍了下英谷莉特的脑袋，“但是，安心吧。因为命运就像是个任人打扮的小姑娘，但是只要调戏她一次，就会变得表面害羞实际上开放的。”

英谷莉特打掉了希尔凡的手。但片刻后，她想要说教的话语，也没有出口。最终，她只是别过脸去说道：“那至少追求这位命运小姐的时候，请你认真一点？不要像每次一样，只要你追求的人喜欢上你——”

你就会和那个人以名目繁多的理由闹翻。然后惹来许多的麻烦事。

英谷莉特没有说完，她的嘴唇上就被轻轻放了一根手指，做出“沉默”的手势。

“这次不同。”希尔凡这么说，“你会看到的。所以，就祝愿我们都能心想事成、不被束缚吧。”

英谷莉特无奈地摇了摇头，片刻后，又轻轻地点了点头。

是的。这样就好了。

她并不是没有感觉到两人之间或许有别的可能性，她并不是完全没有听到自己的心跳声、没有注意到自己目光总是停留的地方。就只是……只是她有从很久以前就和那个关在房间里的自己约定的、想要到达的地点。想要调转从血脉中继承而来的命运，做一个属于自己的理想之人……已经走到了这里。

这点或许对希尔凡也是一样的。至少，在英谷莉特所有的观察里，希尔凡虽然有许许多多的女人麻烦，但却从来没有过可以称之为恋人的存在，拒绝着任何稳定的、家庭意味的关系，一旦有任何女生向前踏出一步，那就是深渊。但是对于纹章的持有者而言，最重要的是血脉的传承，而不是与女性的交往本身，他就像是刻意地本末倒置自己要面临的那种命运一般。

或许、所痛恨的是同一件事。所追求的是同一种自由。

所以需要前进。只有前进，才能看到前方的光明——

英谷莉特想起不久前和梅尔塞德斯的茶话会，两人一起抱怨着父辈的逼婚。那时候，梅尔塞德斯问她：“如果你的未婚夫还活着，你就会和他结婚吗？”那时候，她是这样回答的：“我不知道。……无法想象。我的确憧憬着他，他是侍奉王的骑士，是位了不起的人。即使到了现在，我依然想成为他一样的骑士。……我不想成为延续家族的道具，想以骑士的身份活着。不论父亲说什么，我已下定决心。”

如果古廉还活着，自己会怎么做，她从没想过。“无法想象”。但和梅尔塞德斯的对话后，她花了好几个晚上认真地考虑过了。当然，本质上，她不知道假如根本没有达斯卡事件，她会不会变成完全另一个人。但是，最后，她还是努力得出了一个答案。

她的决心。

……她有点无法想象如果古廉活着，会如何接受这个答案。会是什么表情、又会如何回应呢。无法想象，想象那件事本身就像是在背叛自己一样。

但是她明白那点，她也曾经这样告诉与自己有同样骑士理想的亚修——以骑士的身份活下去，并不是一条简单的道路。或需要背负着痛苦与悔恨，硬撑着活下去。但是，她还是想要继续追寻。这是她的决心。

所以，如果真的有拒绝古廉的那一刻的话，自己的心情应该和此时没有分别：

她的决心，像是向上生长的荆棘一样。

给了她上升的翅膀。

也刺痛了她的心。

但是，决心就是那样的东西才对。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【后记：
> 
> （1）关于英谷的选择
> 
> 不知道大家有没有注意过，其实英谷莉特和梅尔塞德斯的B支援对话也是有差分的。
> 
> 当梅尔塞德斯询问英谷莉特“如果古廉还活着，你会和他结婚吗？”的时候，不同路线里，英谷莉特的回答是不一样的：在五年前或者青狮线五年后的情况下，她会回答“我不想成为家族延续的道具，不论父亲说什么，我都已下定决心”（也就是，不会嫁给古廉），而如果是其他路线的五年后，她只会说她憧憬古廉想要成为骑士，但没有说自己不想成为家族延续的道具等话（也就是，考虑嫁给古廉）。
> 
> 这其实很好理解，非蓝线五年后帝弥死亡，英谷莉特的骑士梦无从谈起，自然也不存在“决心”了。这也对应着英谷莉特的结局，英谷莉特除了和希尔凡的结局在任何线都一样之外，全部结局都是蓝线和非蓝线差分的，蓝线大多会去做骑士、男方守护她，而非蓝线则大多会去继承家族爵位、男方成为她的丈夫。
> 
> 但这实际上造成了一个问题：希尔凡和英谷莉特的结局，在非蓝线我私认为是她最好的结局，但在蓝线，她确实有其他更明确的实现理想的结局（她和亚修、尤里斯等的结局实际上从这个角度我也挺喜欢的，甚至在帝弥结局的爱情事业双丰收……）。当然，一般而言我们会认为希尔凡和英谷莉特的结局，在蓝线里，也隐含着她同时成为骑士的背景（一个证据是犹如相对的称号般的“清廉的骑士”和“真诚的骑士”，或许就是作为夫妇骑士获得的吧）。但是，即便如此，从人物心理来讲蓝线的英谷在五年后仍然有强烈的成为骑士、不结婚的决心（实际上，她蓝线的大部分结局都写着的是“后世认为英谷与男方结婚了”而不是“他们结婚了”，也就是挺可能没结婚的，应该只有和老师、希尔凡、菲力、帝弥这四位的结局里明确结婚了），在蓝线达成这个结局，我认为反而比其他线在情感方面会更坎坷一点……
> 
> 所以，这篇故事会是我的一个解读。会经历什么样的事情，才能达成一种平衡呢……虽然这样搞成了我的希尔英谷总是写的蛮沉重的233 不过英谷确实实现了自己的理想，我认为那是我心中最完美的结局的条件吧。
> 
> （2）关于DLC里写达夫纳尔的那封信
> 
> 刚看到英谷家分家历史的时候，我就在想……某种意义上似乎和希尔凡的事情有些对应。也是兄弟，也是一方被剥夺继承权，也是抢走遗产。唯一就是那个兄长投奔了王国……
> 
> 但是很有趣的是，在那个故事里被放弃的是大纹章的拥有者。换句话说人不合适，有大纹章也未必会真的获得继承权。实际上最后希尔凡和梅尔塞德斯的结局里他也是让没有纹章的孩子继承爵位了……希尔凡真的有剥夺迈克朗的一切吗，如果迈克朗有纹章就真的不会发生其他事情吗。这不好说，但这个故事本身讲给希尔凡应该是挺有意思的事情……所以就写进来了。】


	2. Chapter 2

7、

在与斯灵的继承人成功进行第一轮和谈之后，希尔凡突然想到。

此刻的他，已经在某种意义上完成了“生来便必须用纹章之力守护北境”的使命。

换句话说，他从现在开始，才第一次拥有为自己而活的自由了。

8、

今天是充满奇事的一天，从骑士团的这场胜负开始：

那是在英谷莉特正式成为法嘉斯王的骑士、组建天马骑士团后的第九个春天，她迎来了一场久违的失利。

当英谷莉特手中的枪被伊塔娜打掉，几乎从天马上跌了下来时，她回忆起了记忆里许许多多的类似的场景——她第一次和古廉过了三招以上、她第一次单挑打赢自家兄长、她第一次在地面战里战胜陛下……只是这次，她成为了那个被击败的一方。

伊塔娜是法嘉斯天马骑士团亲自培养的第一批天马骑士，她原本是某个小贵族的私生女，本算是个比平民强些的出身，却时运不佳，遇上了战争。在南部公国派和北部保王派的种种争斗中，她的家族被卷入其中，因为生母的出身问题，被赶出家族自生自灭，她也跟了去。战争结束，芙朵拉的新王对大部分贵族施以怀柔政策，缓过气来的家族又想要接她回去用以联姻。但是，那时只有十岁的她从家里偷了一把枪，直接跑到王家骑士团的训练场上，举着武器突兀地跪在英谷莉特面前，求要加入新建立的天马骑士团。彼时的伊塔娜还什么都不会，虽然比一般的贵族小姐要皮实些，武艺却只是半吊子，一切都是从头开始的——

而如今，伊塔娜轻巧的身姿已经让人很难攻击到了。

“啊，对不起！”她注意到了英谷莉特陷入了险地，立刻有些慌张地道。不过在这一瞬间，英谷莉特已经调整好了天马的位置，平稳落地。伊塔娜也赶紧从天马上下来，迈着小碎步往英谷莉特身前凑，双手合十，仿佛怕被体罚般地探头探脑。

“瞧你的样子。”英谷莉特点了下伊塔娜的额头，“好了，今天挺不错的。这还是你第一次在骑乘战上赢我吧？”

“今天风向是有利我这边嘛！”伊塔娜笑着说。

“赢了就是赢了。为我找借口，我也不会开心哦。”英谷莉特和她一起牵着天马，往马厩走，边走，还边指点道，“今天的确是我没有反应过来，你的那招虚晃很出色。不过那种小聪明，在面对实力远胜于你的对手时，就反而会成为你的破绽——”

英谷莉特说到这里，突然顿了一下。伊塔娜正是体力最好的二十岁出头，在她日常需要应付的贼匪凶徒里，大约已经不会有“实力远胜于她”的人了。这些想法，要等到她到了自己这个岁数才能理解——

“我知道我知道。要追求有骑士之姿的胜利！今天只是突然想到嘛。”伊塔娜侧过头，笑着。

这个、属于未来之人的笑容，让英谷莉特也心中轻松。如今自己创立的天马骑士团已经越来越壮大，即使自己本人拿起武器时，不再有十年前那么轻盈，但英谷莉特也并不觉得有什么值得担心的。

走到马厩，将天马们送入棚子里休息后，伊塔娜先提出了离开：“团长。今天我中午和盖文约好了一起吃饭。对不起啦，先走一步可以吗？”

“唔。盖文，我记得他是……这次你的约会对象换成亚修手下的骑士了？”英谷莉特想了想，“我还以为……上次那个叫基恩的……对了，是和杜笃一起的达斯卡小伙子，我以为你在和他恋爱。”

“不是恋爱啦。我和基恩只是都蛮喜欢那款新出的桌上游戏。是游戏的同伴来着。”伊塔娜忙摆了摆手，“这次是正经约会。不过最后会怎么样也不好说呢！”

“哈……说来，亚修对手下要求还是挺严的，都是些喜欢惩恶扬善的年轻人，人品都不错。去吧去吧。”英谷莉特拍了拍伊塔娜的肩膀。许多骑士团的成员都以为伊塔娜在和基恩谈朋友——他们的相处从外人看来自然而快乐，毕竟恋爱并不一定是那么具有仪式性的事情……不过谁知道呢，还是要自己一个一个体会来才对。

伊塔娜嘻嘻哈哈地笑着应了。迈着轻快的步伐向外而去。虽然许多人传言加入天马骑士团的女性们要一生奉献于骑士道，但事实并非如此。虽然作为团长的英谷莉特本人几乎是完全拒绝王都的骑士们提出的各种约会，伊塔娜曾经是这样评价的：我明白的，因为团长大人拥有纹章嘛……想要摆脱那些事情，就必须下定决心，一往直前。

“……”

英谷莉特轻轻笑了下，然后拿起了马梳，给自己的天马梳理起了毛，虽然这件事也有专门的马夫在管，但她总是喜欢亲力亲为。这是她从很久以前的习惯：看着天马白色的毛发坠在梳子上，空气中的尘埃在阳光下分毫毕现，这样静好的时光，不论是何时、何地都让人心情宁静——

就在她这样想时，突然一位侍女匆匆走来，向着英谷莉特鞠了一躬：“团长大人。”

“什么事？”英谷莉特问。没有转过身。

“伯爵大人来了。正要见您。”

英谷莉特的手顿了一下，接着又继续梳了下马的毛发，才将马梳放下，她叹了口气：“父亲大人又……他的‘断绝关系’从十年前就是这样的……呵，算了——你让他等一等，我要先换身衣服，免得他又对我的这一身大惊小怪。”英谷莉特的声音低了下去，她身上穿的显然不会是任何贵族服饰，而且因为战斗还有些脏污。

“那个……”侍女抬起头，显然想要说什么。但她的话很快没有继续说下去的必要。

“哟，英谷莉特，又在做马课啊？”一个爽朗的声音响起，略带着调侃般的轻浮，“刚到王都，一闲下来就往你这边走了，没想到来的时候不巧。”

英谷莉特的手一顿，差点没把马梳给弄掉在地上。她停下了手里的活计，转过身，上上下下打量了下来人，才往他那里走去：“是了，差点忘了，伯父将爵位传给了你，自己隐退休息了。有什么事？”

“怎么说呢……哈，先做完你的活儿吧。毕竟我们可爱的蓝宝石小姐的毛发，可是不容有失，要天天整洁漂亮呢。”希尔凡走到天马面前，吹了个口哨，摸了摸它的脑袋，“哟，今天开心不？”

天马哼了一声。抬了抬后腿，又作势要离开，往旁边吃饲料去了。

英谷莉特将马梳收了起来：“已经结束了。”

“是吗？——这么说，刚才进来时，听你说了一句要换衣服。不过我觉得你穿这身也不错，不用换了，一起出去吃个点心喝杯茶？”

英谷莉特抬头看了他片刻，几乎是从嘴里挤出了一个字：“换。”

大约一个小时后，换上了一身清爽的白色常服、稍微化了点妆的英谷莉特才来到希尔凡的跟前，而她的身后还跟着一位六七岁的少年。希尔凡看到少年的出现，有点讶然：“喂，你怎么把殿下给——”

“出了这个门就是查尔斯顿少爷了。”英谷莉特用眼神示意着希尔凡，“上次你来王都的时候，是不是在宴会上夸海口说自己和女孩子们吃遍了王都的好吃的？那时候殿下也在，很感兴趣，当时你和殿下承诺的事情，我可还没有忘记呢。”

少年也应和道：“谢谢希尔凡叔叔，你真的要带我出去了？父王叫我和希尔凡叔叔好好玩，说是之前都没时间带我出门。母后最近也很忙。”

“陛下和老师最近都在讨论是否迁都的事情……原帝国和同盟的贵族们提出这个动议已经是第三次了，虽然法嘉斯的贵族们都不怎么乐意。”英谷莉特解释道，然后她转过身，拉着化名“查尔斯顿”的法嘉斯第一王子的手，笑着道，“记住了。法嘉斯的骑士从不说谎。不论什么承诺都绝对要完成。就像是你的希尔凡叔叔这样。”

“……”希尔凡张了张嘴，最后倒也没提出什么反对意见来。

历经战火、殖民、光复的菲尔迪亚，自然要经历一番重建，而今日他们来逛的，就是菲尔迪亚的新城：与贵族宅邸遍地的老城区不同，这里的建筑并没有那么高大华丽，但这里是平民们的新乐园，鳞次栉比的商店与饭馆，排列整齐的住家，干净整洁的街道，洋溢着笑容的人们……在帝弥托利继位后的这些年，施行了许多救济穷人的政策，包括将贫民窟改造为适宜居住的街区，为其中诸人提供基本的教育与工作等——这个“新城”原本便是菲尔迪亚郊外一处较大的贫民窟，据传言，帝弥托利王子逃离科尔娜莉亚的处刑之后，还曾在这里的某处落脚过一阵子。

传言的真假不为人知，不过至少此刻英谷莉特、希尔凡以及“查尔斯顿少爷”停留的鱼丸摊，是以“曾经被陛下品尝称赞”作为卖点的。

“父王——啊，我是说父亲大人，”查尔斯顿拿着一串鱼丸，好奇地看着，“真的吃过这个吗？”

“我不知道。或许回家之后你可以去问问看。”英谷莉特说，“但是不管真假，有一件事倒是可以确定的：这里的人们，全都是打从心底尊敬陛下的。就连这个铺子也要以这点来招徕顾客。……陛下了解民情，并且为每一位弱者着想，这是陛下施政的仁心——”

查尔斯顿一边听，一边认真地点点头。

“我想没吃过。”希尔凡插嘴道。

英谷莉特一愣，转过头：“什么？”

“至少你手上拿的那种丸子，他没吃过。”希尔凡一边说，一边用插鱼丸的签子切开了鱼丸的表层，露出了里面的鱼肉，“这丸子的名字不是阿鲁比聂鲱鱼丸么，阿鲁比聂鲱鱼是从海里洄游的鱼类。通常不是在海里捕到，就是在芙朵拉的南方河流里钓到……陛下流落在外的时候，因为战争，各地物产几乎都不流通了，那时候这里可吃不到阿鲁比聂鲱鱼做的菜。”

“哎，是这样吗？”查尔斯顿很意外地道。

“关于鱼的知识，你就去问你母亲好了。”希尔凡笑道，“我知道的这些，大半是每次她请我们吃饭准备食材时，顺嘴跟我们说的。”

“我明白了……那，那这家店岂不是骗人？”查尔斯顿突然想到。

“唔。是不是骗人呢？”希尔凡卖了个关子地道，“你可以自己去问问老板，不是吗？我们这种外人说的，都只是猜测，不是真相。真相只有当事人清楚，也只有你自己去问才会得到……其他的啊，都是道听途说而已。”

查尔斯顿想了想，就真的站起身来。希尔凡和英谷莉特两人远远看着他，只见他跑过去店老板那里，一本正经、不失礼貌地打招呼，随即开始说着什么，店老板看起来也十分和善，片刻后还笑了起来，然后蹲下了身，回应查尔斯顿的话语。查尔斯顿一开始还面容严肃地听着，后来就逐渐两眼里有了光。大概，是听到了一个好故事。

“殿下平时的学习就很刻苦了。估计也被陛下和老师念叨过无数遍。出来玩还要被我们的团长大人说教，是不是太辛苦了呐？”希尔凡调侃地道。

英谷莉特再次将一个丸子塞进了自己嘴里：“好吧，这次……你打断的对。”

“我知道你想说什么。”希尔凡的余光看向正和店老板鞠躬致谢的查尔斯顿，“但是，他会是个好孩子的。”

“……”英谷莉特继续用鱼丸塞满了嘴。

片刻后，查尔斯顿跑回来，兴奋地低声道，就像是在分享一个秘密：“我问了，店主说当年父亲大人真的吃过这里的丸子，也是类似这个做法的，只是后来他们发现用阿鲁比聂鲱鱼丸改良后的味道更好吃，才换了配方的。店主答应给我做一份原来的鱼丸！”

片刻后，店主就将老方子的鱼丸呈了上来，英谷莉特尝了一个，就给出了评价：“这个鱼丸的味道更冲一些，如果说刚才那个像是泥土般软糯，这个就像是油焖过的竹笋一样，有韧性又让人回味。”

“没错，这是法嘉斯雅罗鱼做的。用这个做鱼丸，不容易去腥味，所以要加很多香料，口感也会更浓郁。”店主点头，又看向查尔斯顿，“这位夫人很擅长品鉴，怪不得您的儿子也懂得这么多。”

“哎……什么？……他是……”英谷莉特刚想要否认，但突然又想起不能暴露身份，才硬生生止住。好在店主也只是客套一句便退下了。

英谷莉特先看了看查尔斯顿，见他显然没觉得有什么，只认为这是“微服私访”的又一个小插曲。接着就给了明显在憋着笑意的希尔凡一个眼刀。

“好啦。你和陛下都是金发，你和老师都特别擅长吃，所以搞错了也不算什么嘛。”希尔凡坐近了一点，低声说道，“再加一个我，这个组合在外人看起来想成一家人出游也挺正常。”

英谷莉特将一根签子举了起来。

“嘿，这回一切可都是你提议的。”希尔凡这么说。

英谷莉特挑了挑眉：“我没有提议让你胡乱解释、故意引申。”

“哈哈哈。”希尔凡不由得爆发出一阵笑声，接着，他却又说道，“不过，偶尔有这样的时光也不坏吧？”

“……”英谷莉特顿了顿，然后她将新的鱼丸放入口中，咀嚼，咽下，最后看向自己手中的空签子，“的确还不错——味道。”

\----

陪着查尔斯顿回到王宫附近时，已经快要夕阳西下了。太阳的余晖在皇宫的尖顶上汇聚，耀目而神圣。在宫门处不远就已经有专门负责保护小殿下的禁卫军前来接应——或者说，他们实际上一直暗中跟着三人，随时保护着小王子的安危——英谷莉特向他们致意，将小殿下交到了他们手中。他们是另一位皇家骑士古斯塔夫的手下，古斯塔夫如今已是两代法嘉斯王族的老师了。

“你要去和陛下汇报吗？”希尔凡问道。英谷莉特与她的天马骑士团，都是直属于帝弥托利的骑士团，接着，他又挤了挤眼睛，问道，“还是要回你的宅子了？”

英谷莉特白了他一眼：“把你的提议按进肚子里吧。我要去汇报。除了今天的事情，本来也有要禀告的其他事务。例行的时间是上午，但是今日恰巧陛下那时候没有时间。我就回去和孩子们训练了。”

“我还什么~都没有说呢。……那么，我也去吧。事实上，我上午和你遇到了同样的问题：希望他这会儿已经空出了时间能见我了。”希尔凡笑道，“说来，你倒是一点不好奇我为什么又从戈迪耶领赶来了？”

“因为我知道。”英谷莉特说，“与斯灵族的贸易关税的确定，以及你需要陛下首肯第三轮和谈的细节。不是吗？”

希尔凡看了她一眼，片刻后，带点试探性地问：“会谈成功的事情，难不成，在王都已经早就传开了……？”

“没有。你不用怀疑戈迪耶骑士团的行军速度。”英谷莉特这回轻轻笑了起来，“只是我猜的。嘛，一方面，你认真起来的话就还挺厉害的，我猜能成。……另一方面，今天你的感觉不太一样。”

“哪里？”

“……说不清。但是，就在你说出口‘他会是个好孩子的。’那句话的时候。”英谷莉特说，“那句话并不含着沉重，而是，很轻盈的感觉。”

就像是，从什么之中得到了解放。尽管，仍含着对于小殿下成为下一任王者的“期待”，但是，与此同时，就好像是纯粹的赞许和玩笑。而过去的他，总是会对“继承”这二字抱有某种苦痛……或者说，他们都是如此，从血脉上背负的期待，很多时候是沉重的。在年幼时就彬彬有礼、博学多识，被强迫着塑造为“理应如此”的人。他们都清楚这件事——

英谷莉特笑道：“还没有祝贺你。这几年你一直都在为这些事奔忙。终于有了成果。”

“应该先祝贺你自己。”

英谷莉特有些意外：“为什么？”

“你的天马骑士团又有新的功绩了不是吗？第二次会谈的时候，斯灵那边主战派和主和派之间剑拔弩张的，主战派想要暗杀主和的斯灵少族长……那时候你来帮着压阵，不是帮了大忙吗？唔，天马骑士团建于战后第二年，那之后也没什么大事，这应该是你能拿得出手的战功了吧？”

“……你又开始那一套花言巧语了。”英谷莉特笑了下，“虽然很想说对我没用，不过这次的确是值得开心的事情，所以就姑且当真一听吧。”

“并不是。”希尔凡再次看向英谷莉特，“虽然我想我已经说过很多次了……从很久以前，你就在激励着我，从各方面，用各种方式……所以，我的确认为这些事情都有着你的功劳。是真心这么说的~”

英谷莉特还想要说什么，但就在这时，帝弥托利召见二人的指令传了过来。御前召见，不得携带武器，只能带着未开刃的佩剑作为礼仪性质的器具。今日更是有议论迁都之事的使团来访，便更是查验严格。

“今日有一些平民来到王宫觐见，”杜笃向希尔凡说道，从他那张一惯扑克脸的面容上看不出对此事的评价，“陛下驳了贵族们的迁都之议，但又说要召见南方和东方一同前来的民众们，听听他们的想法。因此，守卫严格了些。”

“我明白。”英谷莉特也补充道，“前两日也有一批民众来，是轮班到我这边守卫。那些民众无论好心还是包藏祸心，想要带进来的不合规的物事还不少。”

“我想芙朵拉应该没什么人真的想要攻击我们如今的陛下吧……”希尔凡笑道，让杜笃的侍从检查了他的东西，“当然，如果说那股我们没有查明的黑暗势力的话……”

夺取帝国首都后，查阅相关资料与遗物时，众人发觉了艾黛尔贾特背后似乎有影影绰绰的另一股势力，然而不论是已故的帝国女皇还是其亲信修伯特等，都并未查明其正体与源头。再加上事后并无异动，大家认为或许此势力已经被灭，不再过于关注。不过，老师似乎对那股势力有些了解，教会方面似乎仍然做着一些追查，但数年来，并未有任何大的成果。

在查验完毕后，二人走向觐见厅，从门口就可以看到，有数十个民众站在前方。领头的是一位老媪，正在陈述着什么，被侍从引导去等候室的二人只听了只言片语。

“信件需要至少一周才能抵达王都……当地的贵族们对我们……即使不是迁都，若是能有政令通达的陪都……是的，加尔古-玛库，我们想……”

似乎是在建议有关加尔古-玛库的事情。

希尔凡坐到等待室的沙发上：“陪都吗？……除了菲尔迪亚之外还要设立一个副首都的意思？虽然想得不错，但是，加尔古-玛库可是教会的领地啊。”

虽然谁都知道如今的大司教正是国王的妻子，但双方在公事上是平等的。无论如何，向教会伸手并不明智。要不是只是一群学识不足的普通民众在提议，还以为是哪里的贵族要挑拨老师和陛下之间的关系呢。这样的想法划过希尔凡的脑海。

“不是不能理解。因为无论是提的是迪亚朵拉还是安巴尔，都会被质疑是旧国遗党……加尔古-玛库倒的确是个处于中心的位置的中立地区……”英谷莉特说道，“虽说如此，也很难想象会再有一个都城。毕竟，法嘉斯已经分裂过一次了，芙朵拉的再次统一，也……很不容易。”

“但是重新划分行政区域还是有可能的……这之中，利益可就……”

但希尔凡的话语停在了一半。他扭过头去，看向觐见厅的方向。一时间，他甚至觉得那是不是自己的错觉。

但是，有什么的确发生了。一种粘滞的、沉重的、带着异样感觉的空气——黑暗的魔法的空气、魔兽的空气、那个他不会忘记的科南塔的闭塞的空气。

那已经是，接近十年没有嗅到的味道。因此心中的警铃比心跳慢了半拍才开始大作。他愣了一下，才腾地站起身。

——而英谷莉特已经比他更先冲出去了。

那是她的工作。保护陛下。是她的使命。

当希尔凡也跟着跑入觐见厅时，事情正变得不可控制：他见到了那位刚才还在发表长篇大论的老妪尚且还是人形的最后一面，她面容扭曲地倒地，而周围的人们都惊恐地看向她。她的身体出不断涌出黑色的粘液，就像是从地狱中渗出的暗血。她的身体在抽搐中逐渐变得更高、更大，一枚暗红色的石头不知何时从皮肤里冒出来。接着，惊叫声填满了整个厅堂。

她不知怎的突然变成了魔兽。就像是曾经的迈克朗。

人们有些直接在兽化中被吸收而亡，大多数人哭喊着四散奔逃。但有些人没有：希尔凡和英谷莉特，还有近卫的骑士们没有后退，因为他们要守护的人还处于危险之中；而另外一些没有逃走的人看起来则并非怀有善意——他们的面皮犹如融化开般，几刻之间化身为了异形的人类。他们没有武器，他们仿佛是凭空中拉扯出黑暗的力量。

“为了塔列斯大人的遗愿！”

也不知是谁这么喊了一句。接着，他们齐刷刷地用暗魔法攻击向王座之上——

“啊！”随着一声惨叫，某个近卫士兵倒在地上。转瞬之间大家都来不及反应，只有一位亲卫用自己的身体阻挡住了向着国王的攻击，并在下一刻全身被黑暗萦绕，皮肤都变成一片黑色。

但此时希尔凡却没有看向帝弥托利的方向。来不及。他看到了术士们再一次举起手杖。要打断他们。但现在自己手头只有一把装饰用的剑，来不及去取真正的武器。

这是一场精心策划的突袭，利用某种不为人知的手段骗过了武器检查与魔力筛查。对方人数不多，等到杜笃等守卫赶到，这些黑暗法师与魔兽自然会被清缴，所以这些他们必然打算在这短短的十几分钟内就决出胜负。

在余光中，他看到帝弥托利从王座上站起，直接用怪力将王座举起来拿在手中，充当着武器，将一位试图近身的黑暗法师直接砸成了肉酱。但形式并没有立刻好转，在几瞬间内，又有两个平民化为了魔兽，几乎要把觐见厅的顶端掀翻，让战局更加不利。希尔凡用着没开刃的剑，连抵挡都有些困难，他一路向着帝弥托利的方向撤退，一路观察着是否有合适的武器。

呯。

他看到了一把银枪掉落地面。是一位战死的近卫的武器。但就在希尔凡打算调整步伐捡起那把枪时，它被另一个人捡起来，接着就直接被投入了战斗。

是英谷莉特。

她的战斗还是那样轻盈。在捡起枪的同时，将手上那把装饰用的剑当成投枪般投掷出去，虽然没什么杀伤力，但总归是打断了一个正在施法的术士。趁着那人愣神之际，一个突刺终结了他的恶念。

接着，英谷莉特转头，向着另一个正在施法的术士攻去，并打断了另一个人的施法。但与此同时，另一位在侧面的法师已经扭头，向英谷莉特的方向发出了魔法。英谷莉特像是下意识一样地，没有直接避开，反而是直冲向那第三位法师，仿佛试图在回击的过程中闪避，这是她极擅长的进攻方式，闪避反击——

“等等！”

希尔凡知道这句话说的太晚了。在他第一字出口，第二个字还没有开启的时候，英谷莉特已经被突然分割为两股、偏离了预计方向的魔法击中，并撞在了身后的圆柱上。

\----

英谷莉特勉强用枪支撑着起身，但几乎立刻就要跌倒。

是她错估了。她这么想。捡起来的枪本来就比平时用的要短，本以为暗魔法会更加沉重，但这次的敌人却施展得相当轻巧，还能在中途控制魔法的细节……不，就算是九年前，这对于她来说也是颇具冒险意义的进攻吧……

她感到眼前有着黑白的色块闪动，世界的颜色变得模糊。她觉得喉头有些腥涩。一定是受了内伤，应该躺下休息一会儿。但是与此同时，又仿佛有一种力量支撑着自己必须站起来。她是骑士，只要她的生命还没有熄灭，她就要用最后的力量守护自己的信念。

她的耳边似乎响起了什么声音，模糊的、激烈的。有人在叫她的名字。但是这些全部成为了杂音，她要面对的只是眼前的敌人。

这一次闪过了。逼近，击杀。她看不清敌人最后的脸孔。

那简直是下意识的行为。但是她应该是排除了某一个威胁。但是威胁越来越多，周围的魔兽们开始变得更加嗜血，就好像被什么操控起来。它们向着王座的位置移动。

英谷莉特感到有血沿着自己的后颈流下。一阵头晕袭来。

但是，不知道为什么，英谷莉特在此刻，却觉得很轻松。很自由。

从很久以前，她的命就不是自己一个人的，要留着给贾拉提雅家族联姻，要留着延续某个辉煌的血脉。她反抗了，她想要成为自己，想要获得自己的命运。

那个愿望，在此刻实现了。

现在她能决定自己的命运了。就算死去，想必已经对她传承家族死心的父亲，也不会过于愤怒悲恸。而她所设立的天马骑士团，也有了许多精英，也能没有了她但还好好运作。她这条命，怎么使用，在这个时刻，已经完完全全属于她自己了。

她向离王座最近的魔兽冲过去。用枪插进它的腹部。然后被它一掌击中。她忍着疼痛拔出了枪，又是一击。魔兽半跪下来，它因为疼痛扭曲起身体，头部哀嚎着，嘴大大的张开。很好，下一个——又一个——

然后，世界变得奇怪。

时间变慢了。视角变低了。明明想要往前移动，但手脚却仿佛是蹭在地面上一样不听使唤。

而且，仿佛有数量让人不可置信的魔兽从四处涌现而出。扭曲的声音从风中出现，却不知道所从何来。

英谷莉特感觉到地板的冰冷。她感觉到，某个视线。是法师还是魔兽，不知道。但是对方想要杀灭自己的欲望，这个知道。虽然知道，却也没法反抗，因为已经受伤很重了吧。

——冰冷的。冰冷的。愿你再不回到此处。

她的耳边突然响起一首儿歌，很小的时候祖母唱给自己听的。掉到井里的小孩子的故事，在那个故事里，小孩子看到了恶魔，于是坠入井中，来到了一个光怪陆离的世界，在一番游历后，回到了人间。其实他前往的那个世界，就是死后的世界，只是因为孩子太过天真善良，恶魔才不忍夺取他的灵魂。

——往回走。往回走。只要一直饮此清泉。

许许多多的事情，从小到大，突然充斥了脑海。混乱而温柔的。

——虽然……是南方，四季如春，但是夜里还是有点冷吧？

不明意义的话语。散碎的碎片。但是，就像是那次一样，逐渐觉得冰冷的身体，被温暖地盖上了什么。不，是她被什么人抱住了。

在这个她意识到，虽然获得自由，但是她还有某些感到遗憾的事情。某些在，她选择自由的时候……感到遗憾的事情。

她好像看到了天马在迎接自己。她想起了鱼丸子的味道。她觉得自己像是被埋入了和竹马们一起堆的雪人里。

她失去意识前最后意识到的是，至少敌人最后的攻击没有打在她的身上。

9、

在老师与以哈皮为首的援军们不知为何突然出现，一举截断了“黑暗蠢动者”的军势时，希尔凡感到自己的头脑里一片空白，什么都没有想起来。

因为怀里的英谷莉特的手放开了她紧握的武器。她的脸颊上露出了苍白的笑容。

10、

没有什么奇事是没有预兆的，哪怕它并非传遍北疆南域。

哈皮追踪那些绑架自己的“黑暗蠢动者”也已经有九个年头了，凭着自己能够吸引甚至少许操控魔兽的“异能“，她能够侦测到那些地底之人最拿手的手段——强迫人类变为魔物——并以此为线索，捣毁了数个小据点。

哈皮并不喜欢教会。虽然在种种事情之后，也变得不再讨厌，但毕竟无法完全释怀。故而尽管她知道老师也在追查这一切，并没有选择合作。直到调查出了这次刺杀的端倪……

“我们来晚了。”贝雷丝说，她的神色仍然平静，但目光中含着忧虑，“我尝试……推演过几种别的战术，其他情况下，她……他们的死亡率会更高。最后还是用魔兽以毒攻毒，让天马骑士团同时从高处进攻……但还是没法避免她受到重伤。“

“……老师这么说就太过于有责任感了吧？”希尔凡摇了摇头，“反而是我们没有守护好陛下吧？……如果英谷莉特睡醒了，说不定会真的请起起罪来。“

“看你还有心开玩笑，我就放心了。毕竟，刚才你可真有阵子像是失了魂。”贝雷丝点了点头，“……关于那些黑暗蠢动者，不用担心，即使没有这件事，我也本就打算近期进攻他们的巢穴……香巴拉，我和哈皮的调查都指向那个地方。……不会放过他们的。”

看起来，对方袭击法嘉斯国王的行为是真的激怒了老师，她的话语到最后已经是充满了过去作为佣兵时的凌厉。

“需要帮忙请一定告诉我。”

“会的。那么，我去帝弥托利那里看看。这里就拜托你了。”

“老师太客气了~……说来，总是老师来拯救我们，总有种欠了老师的东西数也数不清的感觉。”

贝雷丝一笑：“有人和我说过，如果学生死去，晚上会做噩梦的。只是不想噩梦成真而已。”

贝雷丝向着门边走去，但又停在了半途。突然说道：“我还记得，有次你为了救我，受了伤。那之后，你和我说了很多自己的心里话，关于纹章，家族，等等。”

“……”

“你现在是不是不再为这件事困扰了呢？”贝雷丝问，“我听说了最近你的很多事。”

“老师真是消息灵通？总觉得一和你喝茶，就什么心里话都要被套出来了~”希尔凡先是避重就轻地开了个玩笑，片刻后，他的目光又严肃起来，“——‘如果没有老师的话，我一辈子都不会知道有其他的生活方式’。现在我也还是这样想的。但是，现在的我，已经不再会轻易说羡慕老师的话了。因为，那种话是过于忽略了老师……老师你所背负的一切。老师正是因为面对命运，没有一次选择逃走，所以才强大。对我来说……我现在并不是因为没有勇气逃走，才留在这里的。只是，想要得到‘已经没有必要逃走了’的结果。……是的，我也可以有其他的生活方式，如果没有的话就要创造出来，我是这么想的。”

“的确，至少你换了个不天天让我和帝弥托利听到你的花边新闻的生活方式。”贝雷丝略含笑意地沉默了片刻，接着却换了个话题，“而那时候……很有趣的……在你说了那番话后不久，英谷莉特也过来找我谈心。她那时候和我抱怨的是……她对未来的迷茫。她说她想要成为骑士，但是她很清楚，成为骑士的话，内心也总还是有很多别的事情令她牵挂。”

希尔凡顿了顿，问道：“……那，老师当时是怎么回答她的呢？”

“我问她，难道就没有两全的办法了吗。”贝雷丝说。

“……很像是，老师会说的话。但她是个比想象中更加一根筋的人，对吧？”希尔凡顿了顿，“不过呢，我明白你的意思。谢谢啦，老师~”

贝雷丝淡淡点了点头，推开了门。只留下希尔凡一个人在客厅的茶几旁坐着。片刻后，梅尔塞德斯与伊塔娜从卧房里走出来，梅尔塞德斯对着希尔凡轻轻点了点头，轻声说了句已经醒了。接着，她还要帮忙照看同样受了伤的亚修和杜笃等人，因此也匆匆从英谷莉特的住处离开。而伊塔娜也只多留了片刻，就因为天马骑士团的事务而离开，据说在刚才她已经被英谷莉特任命为了副团长、暂时代理骑士团内不紧急的事务。

在伊塔娜离开又过了一阵，希尔凡才站起身来，在卧房前头站了片刻，敲了敲门，然后并没有等回应，就扭动了门把手。

英谷莉特正半坐半躺地靠在床边，穿着一身白色的单衣，头上绑着绷带，她的双眼看向窗外，虽然面色还是十分苍白，但嘴上却道：“你进来的倒是自在。”

希尔凡的确像是自己家一样，虽然面前有把椅子，倒也没坐，而是态度悠闲地靠在了椅子背前头：“我又不是第一次来这里。”

“梅尔塞德斯她们可不知道这件事。”

“她们已经走了……而且，其实我想梅尔塞德斯知道。她走之前可没嘱咐我什么不要招惹你的话。也对我能找到红茶的位置给她们泡茶不感到意外。”希尔凡笑着说，“其实挺多人都是消息很灵通的。比如说……老师，或者……好吧，陛下？我一直在想……他那天上午同时拒绝了我们，又同意你把殿下带出来和我们一起玩乐，是不是知道了什么？——虽然知道也无所谓啦。”他摊了摊手。

“……希尔凡。”

“唔？”

“转过身去。背对着我。”

希尔凡愣了下后，依言转过身来。他的背部果然也裹着绷带。但在英谷莉特没有看清楚前，他就又转了过来，走过来在英谷莉特的脑门上轻轻敲了一下：“只是替你挡了一下，没什么大事啦。”

“……”英谷莉特扭过头去，但片刻后，却轻轻叹了口气，“我还以为，你会有点生气。”

“生气？对什么？”

“我。”英谷莉特说，“……对我的……不自量力。与无谋。……以及，能够轻易舍弃性命这件事。虽然我想你一直理解我的信念，但是，到了最危险的时候，我还是不会珍惜自己的性命。”

“哈哈哈。”希尔凡听到这个形容，不由得爆发出一阵笑声，“你啊，真的很严格啊。对我是。你自己也是。……不过，我明白你的意思，骑士是只能有一个主君的，要为了他能舍弃性命，所以对其他在意的人来说就不太公平了，对吧？”

希尔凡从椅子上起身，坐到了英谷莉特的床的一角。他像是想着措辞，片刻后，继续说道：“呐，还记得你当年……是怎么拒绝我的吗？”

“因为要成为骑士，所以我不会结婚。”

“姑且先不论你成为王都的骑士后，发生的事情……”希尔凡说，“其实你知道我那时候是怎么想的吗？”

“我不知道……或者说，我……害怕去想象吧。我知道的，那是过于自私的想法，你感到不开心也是很正常的。”

“不、不。那你就是完全误会了。我并没有感到伤心，真的？”希尔凡说，“你并没有拒绝我。你拒绝的是婚约那种贵族的玩意。……换句话说，即使古廉那家伙还活着，你也会甩个脸色过去，撕掉婚约，然后抢了他的盾，以便自己充作法嘉斯的盾牌……差不多做到那种程度吧。”

“笨蛋，我才不会做那种事！”英谷莉特先是很窘迫地瞪了一眼希尔凡，但片刻后气势却降了下来，“我……”

“其实呢，你固执的这一点，我从以前开始就挺喜欢哦？虽然最初是因为古廉而想要成为骑士……但是，后来的你，已经是因为自己而想要那么做。因此，不论身边的是谁，你都不会回头。而我想如果是他的话，也会对你的选择给予祝福的吧。”希尔凡笑着说，“也就是说~哪怕他一直活下来的话，在那一刻我也获得了同样的机会……哈哈，想想也不错呢。”

“…………”

“是的。古廉会给你祝福……但是，我不同。我想，我其实是……非常开心于你的选择的。”

“……为什么？”

希尔凡沉默了颇久后，看向英谷莉特房间里的挂毯，那是一张绣着法嘉斯国徽的羊毛摊子，这似乎让他想到另一张华丽的毯子，仍然挂在已经成年的他的床头：“从哪里说起呢？嗯。我想你已经发现了。从很小的时候，我的家庭就因为纹章而撕裂。说不定，我的兄长真的下意识地希望我是你那样的女孩子……这样，我也许会和你一样，会考虑联姻之类的道路，他至少还能作为一支血脉的继承人而在家中获得价值。”

英谷莉特感到意外，她从没有想过这件事会在某天由希尔凡亲口说出来。她的确听到了，听到了迈克朗在死前最后一战中对希尔凡的称呼，“拥有纹章的大小姐”……那不是在说自己。那时候，她就明白了……明白了，从来对他的哥哥没有恶言的希尔凡，究竟埋藏了怎样一个悲伤的秘密。

英谷莉特摇了摇头：“像我那样的话，也是一样的。”

“啊，是呢，在被利用血脉的那点上没有区别……说来，我还记得以前，你总是训斥我，和每个女孩子都不认真，撩拨很多人，但是若有谁真的愿意和我在一起，我又会用各种各样的方式拒绝，脚踏两条船之类的，闹到你来收场……其实，那个时候我一直想要反驳你来着，但是怎么说呢，害怕你恼羞成怒所以不敢说？”

“那现在敢说了？”英谷莉特眯起了眼睛。

“……唔，你现在应该虚弱到没法起身把我打一顿吧？”希尔凡开着玩笑，接着他说道，“呐，英谷莉特，某种意义上来说，你也是那样哦。一年到头，相亲的次数也不少，你不会拒绝你的父亲安排的相亲，只是撕掉信纸，然后就会安安静静地前去，当做贵族的义务一样，嘴上也总是说着类似于‘对方条件不错、给出很多彩礼，这样也考虑一下吧’的话。但是，倘若对方真的相中了你，认真的谈婚论嫁起来，想要做你的男伴，你又绝对不肯真的嫁给对方，‘不论父亲怎么说，我都下定决心’、‘我要当骑士’……等等。闹到没法收场也不是一次两次了吧。我还记得你得到卢恩时候的那件事呢……你总是说觉得我哪天会被怨念我的女人们给杀了，事实上，我才一直在担心，说不定是你更快被那些相亲者给干掉了呢？至少在阿利尔的那次，要不是老师和我们这些同学们，你说不准已经被那位求婚者按在岩浆里再也起不来了。……还记得吗，那时候我问过你，你是不是认真地在相亲——你可被我问得无言以对哦？不认真的又不是我一个，却只有我被骂，现在回想还真是冤啊……”

“我——”英谷莉特对希尔凡这一番在她看来简直是颠倒黑白的话张口结舌，脸色往越来越糟的方向变去，但在她的火山爆发之前希尔凡用手点了点她的额头。这个动作让她愣了下，片刻后，她轻轻地叹了口气，头歪了歪，像是靠在希尔凡的手臂上，“你到底想说什么啊……”

“我们无法从自己的活法里逃走。‘世界上只剩我一个人能够承担，我必须承担这一切。’……所以，要承受所有人嫉妒的目光，要笑着接受每个追求者的好意。然后……让她们也承认那个事实，她们也不过是为了血脉，没必要装得像模像样的，从来喜欢的不是我，而是我的纹章……但是将这种想法倾注在与自己约会的人身上的时候，与其说是喜欢，不如说是憎恶般的情感。”希尔凡说出这话时的语气似乎很轻松似的，但表达的意思却像是污泥般让人软软地陷入。

“我大概能理解。”英谷莉特说，“——那么，你认为我呢？”

“我当然知道，你绝对不会是看重纹章的人。但是，有一天，当我发觉对你的心意的时候……坦率说，我与其说觉得开心，不如说觉得迷茫。不知道应该怎么对待你，甚至很多时候连话都说得磕磕绊绊的。”

“……的确你有……很奇怪的时候。”

“虽然我察觉了内心对你的喜欢。但是，一方面我有点害怕你知道了会怎么想。另一方面，也很担忧，如果你也怀着同样的心情，该怎么办呢？我……无法把那个人替换为你。把那个，挂在戈迪耶家主室的历代家主画像里，总是千人一面的伯爵夫人替换为你。为了血脉与家族而结合……即使不想如此，但是一旦真的达成婚姻，就必然会陷入那个旋涡。这一点我们都非常清楚。与双方是什么人，完全无关。我们所处的世界就是那样运作的。”

“……所以，那时候，有一次，你才邀请我做你一辈子的朋友？”

“那样会比较好。”希尔凡说，“即使不结婚，不达成世俗的约定，彼此都是自由的，也可以在一起……那样会比较好。在当时，我的确是这么想的。我和你都有着‘决心’，不想要被纹章束缚人生的决心。”

“你和我的确那么做了。”英谷莉特说，“做朋友般的恋人。短暂的相聚。然后就像是朝露般离别。也不坏。”

“以过去来说，的确不坏啦。”

“那么，现在呢？”

“现在……”希尔凡顿了顿，接着，笑了起来，在这个笑容中，已经看不到那种刻意的轻浮，而是，像是北地夏日的阳光一般，爽朗而干净，“我们已经自由了啊。”

“……”

“我们彼此都花费了一点时间去剥离那个束缚。但是，此时此刻，在这里的，并不是贾拉提雅家的小姐，与戈迪耶家的少爷。只是，英谷莉特与希尔凡两位骑士而已。”希尔凡说，“我很想要问问你，在这时候，你的回答会是什么呢？”

“我吗……”

“我想，做那种决定，一定不会是一件毫无影响的事情。但是，十年、二十年之后，我们想要什么样的生活呢？总有一天，我和你都会逐渐无法拿起武器，无法像是年轻时候一样战斗在最前线。……我的决心，是希望自己能够直面命运，然后，获得属于自己的意愿的人生……实现自己的愿望。虽然很多时候自己的愿望之间是矛盾的，大概也无法十全十美吧，但是之所以努力，大概……是希望能够让它们实现得更多一点。 ”希尔凡顿了顿，“当然，不是要你立刻回答我什么，只是希望你能想一想看？”

“呵呵。”英谷莉特轻轻笑了起来。

“笑什么？难得我偶尔和你正经地说说话。”

“但我可以回答。”英谷莉特笑着说，“甚至，其实我告诉过你答案。”

“那么、是什么答案呢？”

希尔凡的双眼中并没有对即将得到某种重要的答案而产生的不安。他似乎并不真的在意答案是什么般。又似乎是，已经知道了回答。

“我说过，祖先大人们，一定是想让纹章帮助自己更好地掌握命运，而不是用纹章束缚自己的命运的，才选择获得纹章的。”英谷莉特抬起手，放在了希尔凡的脸颊上，“我也一样哦。支持或者反对纹章都不是我的决心，我的决心只是……希望我能自由，能够为自己做出决定。”

——而那个决定，从很久以前，跳动的心脏就已经告诉我了。

11、

有时路过那口年久失修、又因为发生过事故而进一步废弃的枯井旁时，希尔凡会想。

如果哪天自己有孩子、或者从哪里领养一个继承人，说不定也会贪玩而滑落。是不是该把它彻底填平的好。

但是年复一年，他没有那么做，也说不清是为什么。大概……是觉得那口井的阴暗，就像是自己的内心的映射一般吧。

12、

今天发生了一件奇事。传遍了整个法嘉斯。

那是在法嘉斯复国十周年纪念的宴会上，那天，众位立下功劳的功臣一同授勋章、与民众同乐，好不热闹，在王宫里，还举办了盛大的舞会。

边境伯爵希尔凡一向在这样的场合很吃得开。不仅是他作为不多的还在适婚年纪却没有婚约的单身贵族，天然地吸引着女孩子们的注意力。更多或许是因为他总是能在这种场合调动气氛的性格——毕竟，也有各种各样关于他的传言，以他的年龄，早就应该缔结婚约，但是那件事似乎在戈迪耶家闹过某些不愉快，最后不知为何不了了之。很多人都说他是不希望自己放浪自由的生活被人束缚，想要游戏人生。

但是今天，尽管是极热闹的舞会，边境伯爵却谁也没有邀请，只是站在一边。连着有四五个贵族小姐和他的朋友来邀请他随便跳一曲，但是他都拒绝了，用的理由各式各样，总是很风趣又让人不感到冒犯。只是和新任的伏拉鲁达里乌斯公爵在一处说着话，两人也不知道说到什么，希尔凡摸着后脑勺，而菲力克斯却挂上了在成为公爵后已经越来越少见、却表达着他的真实性情的不耐烦表情，仿佛在说“你们一个两个都是多年的傻瓜”一般。

然后，似乎是等到了某个时间，希尔凡结束了与菲力克斯的谈话，突然从舞会的边缘走出，一路走到了道路的中央，做出了吸引许多人注意力的事情：他向着一个本不应该加入舞会的人，发出了跳舞的邀请。

负责舞会的安保防卫、正准时地巡逻到此的骑士团长英谷莉特。

当然，鉴于英谷莉特本身也是得到勋章的功臣之一，她就算只是今天放松一点大约也不会有人说她的闲话。只是众人认为她“本不该加入舞会”的原因其实很简单：她是真的从来都不参与这些事情，不会接受任何约会，就好像已经有了需要忠诚的男友，或者，其实不少人是在传言说，她打算为已故的未婚夫守节——关于这点，也曾经引起过贾拉提雅家族内的许多争议，但英谷莉特的强硬让所有人知道逼迫她没什么好处，不然她就不会从家族离开到王都成为骑士了。

舞会的专家邀请着舞会的绝缘体。

就在大部分人都以为希尔凡必然会被拒绝、说不定还会被付送一记爆栗时，英谷莉特却只是问道：“即使是穿着骑士的盔甲也可以吗。”希尔凡点头：“这样的你更帅气哦。”

他们走向舞会的中心，周围的人都下意识地让开了点位置。他们完成了一曲的舞蹈。然后，在乐曲停下时，希尔凡单膝跪下，在所有人的目光下——

游戏人生的伯爵向着坚贞不屈的骑士求婚了。

13、

有没有纹章都无所谓。

希尔凡在那口废井中一个人跌坐时，一直在想：“如果有一天，戈迪耶家的继承人们都能认同‘有没有纹章都无所谓’，那该多好呢。”

现在，他多半是达成了那个愿望的宾语部分。

——也许是时候和喜欢的人，把那句话的主语给创造出来了？

14、

时光已经安稳。最后的不稳定因素“黑暗蠢动者”也被大司教基本剿灭。大约已经不会再有什么震惊的奇事突然冒出头来了吧？

但对于伊塔娜来说，今天仍然是新奇的一天。

作为天马骑士团的副团长的她，还是第一次来到位于戈迪耶的边境伯爵领主府。实际上，她本以为自己会更早一点就来过的：谁能想到已经过了这么多年、连团长的孩子都能拿起长枪有模有样地出招了，她却还从没有去过自家团长的丈夫家里！

婚礼，没有去，因为团长他们并没有像是贵族们常见的举行很盛大的婚礼，而是请了一段日子的假，进行了一场所谓的“美食旅行”，听说最远走到了帕迈拉，在以前的同学的邀请下吃了当地非常豪爽的特产食物。

婚后，也没有去，事实上在伊塔娜看来，团长除了多出了一点假期会去戈迪耶领（但原本骑士团就有固定的探亲假）之外，和没有结婚前也没什么大区别，不少时候，边境伯爵也会主动来王都。

即使是生育的时候也没有……因为团长怀孕的时候虽然没法上前线，却还是留在都城，进行一些军事管理的工作，直到快生育的时候才离开，不久后又回来继续工作，虽然有些辛苦的样子，但英谷莉特说这是自己的选择。

说真的，对于伯爵和伯爵夫人的身份来说，如此种种行径都有些太不寻常了。尤其是，如今，两人并没有诞下拥有纹章的儿女，但是却也没有继续为追求纹章而生育子嗣的意思，只是发自内心地疼爱着已有的孩子。但是，他们的行为似乎也没引起什么非议。归根结底，不论是戈迪耶还是贾拉提雅，都对“自家的纹章持有者会拥有婚姻”这件事早已不抱有期待了，因此，大约是他们愿意结合已经是意外之喜吧，已经不打算多要求什么了。

……不，也不完全是那样。

至少，伊塔娜有感觉到，法嘉斯在变化：国王给了平民不少的新机会，与斯灵的和谈以及边境伯爵的三寸不烂之舌又让重视纹章的风气有所转变，大司教和西提司大人在宗教事务上也更开明包容，芙朵拉的闭塞风潮逐渐得以消弭……缓慢地，有什么在改变着，总有一天，人们会更加自由吧，也许在那时候，这种事情也会变得不再奇怪……

“终于到了。大家状态都怎么样？”英谷莉特迎接出来。

伊塔娜举起拳头：“都精神满满哦！”

“很好。那么，漂亮地赢给我看吧。”

很快将要到来的，是戈迪耶骑士团与天马骑士团的演练赛。在赛前，英谷莉特以自己在天马骑士团里的话，对面的戈迪耶骑士会不好办为由，让伊塔娜带队来比试。

不过，伊塔娜清楚，原因不完全是那样。因为，翻过今年，团长就要退居二线了。尽管英谷莉特的武艺并不至于落下，但毕竟也已经过了最年轻精力满满的时候，即使依靠她的名望与在复国中的功绩，一直作为团长也绝对可以继续下去，但她自己却这么说：“骑士团总是要一代一代传下去的，我一直占着这个位置，反而是对它不好”。她打算今后更多地在重要场合做国王与大司教的亲卫，以及执行一些重要的王室任务，从“团长”的繁重事务中解放，更像是独立骑士般地侍奉王室。而团长的身份，要传递给伊塔娜了。

而这次演习，就算是伊塔娜成为团长的预演。对手也选了英谷莉特非常熟悉的戈迪耶骑士团，胜负不论，至少——伊塔娜十分乐观地这么想——会留点面子不会让天马骑士团输得太难看。

“演练赛是在后山，我先带你熟悉下场地。毕竟，戈迪耶骑士团的各位对这里可是比较熟了的，不能不公平。”英谷莉特领着伊塔娜向后山走去。

在后山有个小小的花园和一个被圈起来的仿山林的演练场。她们绕着后山走了一圈，最后停在花园的前面。远远地，伊塔娜看到边境伯爵正和两个孩子在用训练武器玩闹似的比试。

“看起来正玩得开心。”英谷莉特指着旁边的一处石头做的桌椅，“我们先在这里歇一歇吧。稍等你再和希尔凡聊一聊好了，他会向你介绍一些演练的安排……”

侍女们很快送来了点心，正要去准备茶水，英谷莉特便说：“用井里的水泡茶吧。”

“井？”

英谷莉特指向在花园的中央。不仔细看的话，倒是有点看不出是那里有口井。井的上面建了个花园棚，攀延其上藤本植物点缀着各种色彩，深浅绿色，花朵的浅紫和淡黄。四周或许是为了防止有人坠入，加了一些木栏杆，那些栏杆上，也雕琢着北地的动物图案，远远看去，还会以为是个小亭子。

“就是那边的那口。说来，那井还算是有段公案，很有趣的。”

“公案？”

“那口井本来是废井，小时候的希尔凡还曾经不小心掉进去过。本来是应该填上的吧？但不知道为什么一直也没有。结婚之后，有次我和希尔凡在这附近比试练习……我使用了投枪去进攻，被躲开了，结果很巧，那个投枪反而从天空直接扎进井里去了。”英谷莉特大约是提前想到了之后的有趣发展，笑容愈发明亮起来，“希尔凡和我一起试着取出来，那个时候他说一直没有把这口井填上，是因为想给自己什么警示。我说，反正这么多年都没有填了，干脆不如把井重新打通。他就笑这怎么可能，已经废弃很久了。”

“哎，那之后呢？”

“结果，从淤泥里拔出了我的投枪的时候，就从那个缝隙，‘呯’地冒出水泡来哦！我有听人说过，有些井没有水是因为地底储存的水都耗干了，也许是那么多年过去，更深的地方又有存了新的水吧。”英谷莉特说，“哈哈，我记得清楚，那时候希尔凡的表情简直不知道让人说什么好，就像是看到了什么绝不可能发生的事情似的，整个人都呆住了的那种样子，真的是很难得一见的犯傻的样子……总之，我们就让人把那口井重新凿开了，那里的水，特别清冽甘甜哦，泡茶再搭配甜点，真的非常好吃哦。”

“团长即使现在也是三句话就会说到吃的……”

“你说什么呢。前面明明铺垫了很多嘛。”英谷莉特随即和伊塔娜玩笑了两句。随着年龄的增长，两人也逐渐从前辈与后辈，变成了朋友。而作为朋友，伊塔娜的确从自己的团长的眼中看到了真切的幸福。

片刻后，侍女们端来了用井水煮好泡的茶。

伊塔娜端起来，喝了一口。

那是，温暖、清淡、微甜、让人回味的泉水。就像是此刻的时光一般。就像是伯爵与团长现在所露出的笑容一样。

——正是这样的清泉，在多年之后，填满了那口枯井。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【后记：
> 
> 终于搞定了希尔英谷的青狮篇，这个结局，大概是我个人认为的相对不错的结局吧。
> 
> 黑鹫、金鹿、青狮，这三篇想要表达的情绪是完全不一样的，但都绕不开骑士精神、纹章与爱情这几个要点。毕竟，希尔凡和英谷莉特这两个人，都不是仅仅只有爱情的冲动，而还有自己的意志与决心的人。他们两个人其实都是非常矛盾的，希尔凡看似轻浮，实际上却是用这种方式控诉纹章制的问题，但即便他无比痛恨这些，对于他来说他仍然会选择承担家族的责任（任何的结局他都没有逃跑）。英谷莉特则是在结局上就极为多样：她可以成为伯爵、骑士、王后、妻子或者流浪佣兵，她的支援甚至可以说是互相矛盾的——如果连续开她的支援，你会看到她对亚修说自己无论如何都要成为骑士，却对菲力克斯说自己不适合成为骑士，她对梅尔塞德斯说自己不要结婚，转头就去和人相亲，简直有点“精分”一样，她和老师的A支援其实就很明白地展现了她的纠结。
> 
> 他们的恋情，或者说人生，仿佛必须要从矛盾之中选择一方。
> 
> 黑鹫篇是贯彻了骑士的牺牲精神，但是舍弃了其他的一切：背负了贵族与骑士的责任死战到底，但是不会反对纹章、也无法拥有白头到老的爱情。正是因为牺牲了所有重要的东西，但最终却连骑士要守护的事物，也仍然是一场空，才显得痛苦。
> 
> 金鹿篇非常彻底地解决了纹章问题，而在骑士精神上是和黑鹫篇正好相反，可以说对骑士精神进行了反思，最终意识到了要“做自己想要的人”而不是固执下去，虽然第二个是HE，但从某种意义来说，也是一种痛苦的清醒的悲剧。
> 
> 青狮篇则是“我全都要”的结果（笑）。是的，虽然看起来矛盾，但是是能两全的，虽然会耗费一些时光、虽然会有痛苦，但是不断努力，最终可以爱情、骑士精神、反纹章、自由，全都到手。就是这样的故事。在希尔凡和英谷莉特都认为“自己成为了出色的骑士/完成了背负的贵族守护领地的责任”的同时也认为“自己已经获得自由”的那一刻，他们才能获得最高的幸福，我个人是这么认为的……
> 
> 坦率说，我对青狮的希尔英谷结局没有差分一下，写点英谷成为骑士的事情，是有点小怨念的，所以这里就算是成全我自己心目中最好的结果吧。当然，也许相比于普通地嫁给希尔凡或者婚后就直接两全，这个故事稍微多了一些波折，但是，我想写的就是那种两个人一起突破束缚、最终用自己的努力达成了自己想要的未来的故事吧；也或许，是想表达一个美好的愿望，毕竟我们许多人都会遇到事业与家庭的取舍，希望最后大家都会能够有一个均衡的好结果，虽然有困难，但是希望我们能够克服。
> 
> 之后，暂时已经没有新的文的计划。所以在这里做一个小总结吧。玩到《火焰纹章》其实是在一个我变动的时期：工作换了城市，新的同事借给我switch游玩了一小会儿，我选了风花雪月来玩……之后就迷上了。还给同事switch之后，我又看了一点实况，结果就迷上了这对CP（哈哈，我还记得意识到的时候就是看到一条说他们很有官配感的弹幕很兴奋，然后四处找相关的资讯），应该是先喜欢希尔凡，然后又喜欢上了英谷莉特，两个人都是塑造得很好的人物啊，而且幼驯染+战斗+奇幻的组合正是最中我好球区的。于是就自己买了机子和卡带来玩，越来越不可收拾，找各种同人看，但是实在是数目不多，于是实在按奈不住各种幻想和情感就自己开写了……坦率说，在写完这篇时，大概已经没有最开始那种非常的热情，但是我想这两个人物的确在我心中留下了深刻的印记。写过了各种各样的他们，我也感到十分满足。
> 
> 感谢他们，感谢制作者们，更要感谢各位读者们，曾经来到过我的人生，与我共同走过这一段旅程。】
> 
> 【注：本篇作业用BGM 《Fragmented world》by Futon 宁静、淡淡悲伤、又有着悠扬和进取的一面，还蛮符合我写作时的心境的。】
> 
> 【注2：发布隔天想起来一个细节，忘记在后记里写，也补一下。就是关于“英谷从一线引退”这个结局，实际上是参考了在英谷的其他蓝线结局，比如尤里斯结局是“两人在退居二线后一起开了旅店”和西提司结局是“两人善尽其职后一起在某个小村庄隐居”，看起来，英谷作为骑士团长的生涯并不完全是终身的，可能会在精力下降后退居二线之类的，这也是我这个结局采用的方案，骑士身份和忠诚当然还是终身的，也许之后会从别的方面发光发热吧，不管如何我想她已经达成了事业上的理想。】
> 
> 【注3：本文其实在ao3是备份，lof是首发，晋江之后也会备份发一下，微博是玖瑶君~】


End file.
